Trials of the Heart
by Orchidsoul
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to school after the final battle to complete their education. New adventures and challenges await them. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Originally I had this story posted on Ashwinder, but I found their very strict editing policies were hampering my ability to crank out chapters before I lost interest. I've decided to re-post here, but with some big-ish changes to the story (because the original FanFic was written before the last book came out).

The story is slightly AU... Basically imagine Snape had survived, and the Malfoys were sent to Azkaban after the final battle. Oh, and ignore the epilogue in the last book.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe (inclusive of Hogwarts School, all recognizable characters mentioned all institutions, situations, events and happenings) is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and her business partners.

**Chapter One:  
**"Words, words, mere words, no matter from the heart." -Shakespeare

**Extra! Extra!**

**Minister For Magic Announces Education Reforms**

In a press conference last night, Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, announced that Hogwarts school will be re-opening late this September and with the reopening will come reforms to the British Magical Education system. Whispers of changes to the Magical Educational system have been circulating for weeks, but were unsubstantiated up until last night. "There is a great value in tradition," the Minister said. "However, the time has come for change. Our children need an education that will best prepare them for the realities of life in this crucial time of rebuilding." The Minister's plans include the creation of a mentorship program for seventh year students at Hogwarts and the creation of a new eighth year of schooling in which students will specialize in areas pertaining to their future careers. "It is my belief that an extra year of education will help our children to expand their knowledge and in turn, they may use that knowledge to the benefit of our society," the Minister emphasized.

Death Eater Trials Continue: Page 3

********

The masses in the courtroom fell silent as the haggard Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot said in a deep resounding tone: "Bring in the next witness."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked thoroughly out of place seated on the dais next to the aged Wizengamot members. For their involvement in ending the war and killing Voldemort two months ago, they were given the temporary privilege of being given say in the judgment of the remaining Death Eaters. The accused, Severus Snape, sat before them, chained to a chair; his dark form listless and emaciated, his black hair hanging limply in front of his midnight eyes. Still, he looked better than the last time they had seen him, near death on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. It had been a miracle that they had been able to save him after the battle.

The large mahogany door swung open, creaking on its hinges, and a female witness entered flanked by two muscular Aurors. A hundred or more eyes followed her progression to the witness stand. They observed her intently. She wore plain black dress robes which were neatly tailored to fit her petite frame. Her cream coloured skin served to accent her full lips, absinthe green eyes, and silky raven curls.

"Blimey! Harry, isn't she gorgeous?" Ron whispered to Harry as the woman passed the dais to take her seat on the raised witness stand to their right.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Miss," the Chief Wizard spoke, "could you please state for the Wizengamot your full name and age?"

"My name is Rowena Persephone Snape, and I am thirty-six years old."

The air filled with tension and few contained their gasps of surprise.

"What is your relation to the accused?" the Chief Wizard continued despite the obvious shock of his peers at the identity of this woman.

"Severus Snape is my older brother," she replied simply. Her voice was calm.

More shocked gasps escaped from the Wizengamot and those watching the trial.

"She…she's his sister? He has a sister?" Harry asked Hermione.

For once in her life, Hermione did not have the answer. She sat for a moment with a look of wonder on her face akin to the one worn by Ron. When her mind regained itself, she looked intently at Severus Snape. She saw him peer pleadingly at his sister, as if to apologize for being the reason she would be subject to questioning. Hermione detected compassion in the once cold Potions master and for a moment all his unattractive appearance fell away and she saw him, not as a heinous old bat, but as a man in suffering.

"Miss…Snape, are you aware of the crimes your brother has been charged with?" the Chief Wizard asked.

"Treason against the Ministry of Magic, the murder of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and accessory to murder, unless I am mistaken," she replied, looking briefly at Snape which caused him to cast his gaze downward.

"And you have evidence that can exonerate him of these accusations?"

"Yes. If I had nothing to testify I would not be here," she replied, her voice ripe with a bitter undertone somewhat reminiscent of the one Snape used in Potions.

"Before you share that testimony, Miss Snape, would you care to take a controlled dose of Veritaserum to ensure the legitimacy of your account? It is a common procedure," the Chief Wizard assured her.

A third Auror approached her with a small glass containing the crystal clear liquid. She grasped it precariously with her long delicate fingers. For a moment she starred at the contents of the glass in her hand and then, she lifted it into the air, as if in a toast. Snape caught her gaze and looked up at her intently. She downed it in one elegant swig, all the while never breaking eye contact with her brother.

Hermione watched them both intently as the minutes passed for the potion to take effect. She compared Snape's looks to his sister and found them to look quite similar. If his hair were shorter and his nose less prominent, Hermione could almost imagine him to be an attractive man.

"What am I thinking?" she thought, as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "There must be something wrong with me."

The Chief Wizard ended her train of thought as he asked Rowena Snape to share her testimony.

"My brother was a Death Eater. However, the time for those trials has since passed. He realised the um... nature of his errors and entered into an arrangement with Albus Dumbledore," she began and her eyes momentarily flickered as her courage wavered ever so slightly, "After the first fall of V...well, you know who I am referring to, Severus had selected his side, the side of justice. When... he... rose again and the Death Eaters began operating actively again, Dumbledore made Severus his double agent. Any crimes he committed were sanctioned by this agreement."

"How do you know this for certain?" a stern member of the Wizengamot asked.

"I believe you all know for certain," she replied, "I was informed that my brother's memories were captured by Mr. Potter and shown to you all via pensive."

"Memories can be altered! How can we trust the contents of what we saw? Severus Snape is a master of deceit!" the stern member retorted, rising from her seat on the dais.

"Easily! I have my own memories to confirm them," she said, drawing a phial from her robe pocket and placing it on the stand in front of her.

"You're the bastard's sister. You are no more trustworthy than he is!" Dolores Umbridge called from the audience.

"If my memories will not suffice, then let me offer you this," the female Snape offered, pulling forth a square of parchment from her robes. "Dumbledore had me draw up a binding contract for both he and Severus to sign. It is an extremely binding contract... magical law is my speciality. Had Severus double-crossed or done anything against Dumbledore's wishes he would have been instantly trespassed from England by magical means and completely unable to return on pain of death..." Rowena informed those assembled.

"That's exceptional magic," Hermione whispered under her breath.

"Vile Snapes! Whores and blights on the wizarding society! You should both be dead!" Dolores Umbridge shouted from the gallery, pink in the face.

Rowena Snape, visibly upset, cupped her hands over her face and silently cried.

"I reckon she went a little too far on that one," Harry whispered to Hermione while casting a disgusted gaze at Umbridge.

Below, Snape struggled against the chains restraining him to the chair. Hermione could not help but think he felt responsible for the embarrassment that was befalling his sister.

"Accuse me! Convict me! Pervert justice... Do whatever you will, but let her be. There is no reason to make her feel pain. She has done nothing wrong!" Snape bellowed out to the courtroom.

"Nor have you..." Rowena replied. "This trial has gone on and on in spite of evidences enough to prove innocence. We say we are living in a new era of justice, reason and truth, but we continue to use show trials... my brother is innocent!"

Pandemonium broke out in the courtroom. Half the Wizengamot was on their feet arguing, and the crowd was growing restless and arguing amongst themselves. Snape used all his energy in an attempt to break free from his chains to reach his sister, and was subdued by a spell cast by one of the muscular Aurors. He slumped forward, unconscious. Hermione let out an audible gasp of horror.

The Chief Wizard shot up red sparks from his wand and regained control of the courtroom.

"Is that all you have to testify to, Miss Snape?" the Chief Wizard asked, his voice harried.

"Yes," she replied in barely a whisper from behind her hands.

"Alright then, this court will resume tomorrow, whereupon the verdict for Severus Snape will be read," he concluded.

Slowly, the witches and wizards in the audience filed out through the heavy mahogany doors. Rowena Snape sat still trying to calm herself before going to face the public and reporters outside the courtroom. Before today no one had known she was a Snape; she had worked long and hard to ensure it, as had Severus. She knew that she could no longer enjoy the anonymity she had become accustomed to.

Hermione Granger watched the assembled witches and wizards leave and she had no doubt in her mind that tomorrow's crowd would be twice as large. She watched as Severus Snape regained consciousness. He looked firstly to the dais with contempt and then to his shaken sister, and hung his head in shame. Hermione watched as Rowena Snape rose to leave, passing dangerously close to her brother. She appeared to whisper something to him, because the moment she left the room he began to cry.

"Bloody Hell! He's crying like a girl," Ron exclaimed, his voice louder than he anticipated.

Snape shot him a look that was as cold as ice, and immediately his tears were replaced by his usual horrifying glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron left the courtroom with the other members of the Wizengamot once Severus Snape had been removed by the Aurors to spend another night in Azkaban. Mrs. Weasley met them outside with Ginny in tow. Hermione tensed up a little as she always did around Mrs. Weasley these days. She and Ron had broken up last week, and even though it was Hermione's idea, the agreement had been mutual. Still, she sensed that everyone was expected them to get back together and no one was expecting this more than Mrs. Weasley.

"So how was it?" Ginny inquired to Harry between kisses.

"Ummm… Surprising," he replied, lost for words between looking at his precious Ginny and an utter loss of how to explain all that had transpired with Rowena Snape's appearance.

"What Harry means to say," Hermione interjected, "is that we found out that Snape has a sister, who finally called this trial for what it is, a show trial full or prejudice and injustice. She just added more evidence to prove his innocence, as if we didn't know what side he'd been working for all along..."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with disbelief. "A sister?"

"Yeah, and Ron seemed to think she was gorgeous," Hermione added with a tense laugh.

The teenagers had a hearty laugh while Molly Weasley stared with utter disbelief at her son. She was amazed but also glad that they could still laugh after all the death that they had seen. She still wore her mourning robes every day in honour of Fred.

"Let's get back to Grimmauld Place," Hermione offered. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow and we'll need our rest."

In truth Hermione needed to re-evaluate the day's events in her mind. She had seen her Potions master transform from a fearsome tyrant to into a complex man with compassion before her eyes.

****

The three Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry Apparated onto the dark street in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. Silently, they entered memories of the people they had lost at the forefront of their thoughts. They had lost so many friends that melancholy would overcome them every now and then. Once in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley began cooking a midnight feast for the boys, and Ginny turned on the Muggle radio Hermione had bought, to chase away the gloom.

"Now, tomorrow you three have to get up bright and early," Mrs. Weasley began. "The sentencing is at noon, and afterwards I thought we'd make a quick run to Diagon Alley. Now that Minerva has decided to re-open the school, you'll all need to gather your books and supplies. Oh my! One last year for my Ronald, and you'll be out in the world getting a job and then getting marr..." she added, pinching Ron's cheeks for good measure.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

"Ouch! Mum, you can stop that now!" Ron replied, pushing her away.

Harry and Ginny started laughing playfully, as Ginny sat on his lap. Hermione decided that this atmosphere was not going to allow her any peace to think, so she got up from the table.

"I'm off to bed," she announced. "I'll see you in the morning."

After everyone told her goodnight, Hermione made her way upstairs to the room she would be sharing with Ginny, if Ginny wasn't too busy sneaking off to Harry's room to 'snuggle'. She changed into her flannel pyjamas, and crawled under the red Gryffindor duvet Mrs. Weasley had made.

"So it seems that Snape is innocent and kind... well compassionate. No matter, he will get off tomorrow and justice will prevail," she thought.

Before long, Hermione was fast asleep and dreaming. In her dream, she was sitting in a stiff-backed chair with a stack of books in front of her. She was flipping through the pages at a blinding pace, searching for something. If only she could remember what she was searching for! A long meter stick came down on the table from behind her with a crack.

"Have you learned nothing?!" a menacing voice growled behind her.

Suddenly, she was in the Great Hall after the final battle. She was staring at Colin's dead eyes. She blinked and suddenly she was looking at Fred, and then it was Tonks, then Lupin. She shuddered.

"Look!" the voice behind her growled.

She looked at the corpse as it turned into Ron and then Harry. I fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. When she looked up again the corpse had taken on a very familiar form; it was her! She screamed.

"I told you to look," the harsh voice said, and suddenly there was a mirror in her hands.

The mirror was gold with an odd purple sheen. She turned in over; the surface of the glass was cracked but clear. She lifted it to her face, and staring back at her were not her eyes. No, her eyes were on the corpse in front of her. She pulled the mirror back to see her entire face, only to discover that it was Snape's face. She would have screamed if she wasn't so perplexed. The face in the mirror was Snape's surely; you couldn't mistake that nose, but the hair was chopped shorter rather than hanging in curtains, the skin was sun-kissed if not tanned, and his usually perpetual sneer was absent.

The night passed quickly, and before anyone realized it, morning had arrived. Hermione awoke to Ginny shaking her shoulders with vigour.

"'Mione. 'Mione, wake up! Wake up!" Ginny shouted.

"Wha… What?" Hermione sputtered, removing herself from the bizarre dream she was having about Harry inviting her to a dinner party, when he suddenly turned into the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Crookshanks had been the Cheshire Cat, Mrs. Weasley was the Queen of Hearts, and she had been Alice.

"Come on, 'Mione!" Ginny prodded. "Mum says we've got letters from Hogwarts."

Hermione quickly changed into the dress robes she would be wearing to the sentencing. Urged on by the grumbling of her stomach and the sumptuous smell of a Weasley breakfast, she ran down the stairs. She saw the boys already seated at the kitchen table. Ron looked like a corpse; he did not seem to have slept well. Ginny had taken up her usual seat on Harry's lap, somewhat to Mrs. Weasley's discomfort.

Ginny handed Hermione a crisp envelope with her name scrawled beautifully across the front in black ink. She tore the Hogwarts seal off the back and, sitting at the table next to Harry and Ginny, she tore hungrily at the contents of the envelope. She eagerly read the words on the parchment as if trying to devour them whole.

"What's it say, 'Mione?" Ron asked, between mouthfuls of bacon and gulps of coffee.

"Oh, the usual; textbook and supply list, and something assuring parents that life at Hogwarts will go on as usual… and there will be trauma counsellors on hand..." Suddenly Hermione stopped and turned back to the very last sheet in the bundle. "Oh, that's new!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley turned from her cooking. The whole kitchen was listening to Hermione intently.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Haven't you read yours yet?"

Mumbled excuses came from Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Go on, dear," Mrs. Weasley encouraged. "Why don't you read it aloud?"

"We are pleased to know that you will be returning to Hogwarts to complete your NEWT level courses and new career training preparations," Hermione read. "You may be surprised to learn that due to low enrolment in your year, we will now be offering paired sleeping arrangements, instead the usual dormitory style you may be accustomed to from past years… And we are proud to inform you that you have been elected Head Girl by the staff…"

"How wonderful!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"We all knew it'd be you, Hermione," Harry agreed.

"And therefore," Hermione continued reading, "you will be afforded your own private sleeping chambers. Also, you will have exclusive access to your own bathroom. However to accommodate this, you have been relocated to the southwest tower. You will still have full access to the Gryffindor Tower…"

"Well then I guess we should open our letters and see who we've been paired with," Harry suggested.

"Ha! Why bother? I bet you and Ron are together anyway," Ginny laughed.

Harry opened his envelope and confirmed Ginny's suspicions.

"Darn! That means neither of us is Head Boy," joked Ron.

They all had a good laugh, and continued to consume their breakfast with good natured humour, but at the back of their minds, they all wondered how things were going to progress at Hogwarts without Dumbledore and so many of their old friends. Molly Weasley collected their school lists and promised to pick them up to go shopping after the sentencing. Then, each of them disappeared into the green flames in the fireplace.

They arrived at the Ministry early to avoid the crowds. They were certain that many witches and wizards would gather to see if Severus Snape would be convicted or acquitted of his crimes. They walked silently down the long stone corridors to the large courtroom. Outside, Ariel Hoffman, a tall young Auror, was guarding the door, preventing unsavoury or unruly people from entering the courtroom.

"Hey, Ariel," Harry said, waving to her.

"Hey there, Harry. You three ready for today? It could get pretty intense in there," she replied.

They nodded. Each had been doing a fair share of thinking on which way they would vote today.

"Anyone else in there yet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," replied Ariel. "Rowena Snape is there. She said she wanted to get a good seat. She didn't want her brother to feel that he was alone during the sentencing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**  
_"All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion, and desire." -Aristotle_

With some trepidation, the three heroes entered the courtroom for the last time. At first, Rowena Snape did not notice them but, as Ron mumbled something along the lines of "Here we go again", she looked up and saw them. They looked back at her. That day she was wearing emerald robes, with a high collar trimmed in gold, which set off the color of her eyes marvellously. She nodded her head in recognition.

"Hello," Hermione offered, weakly.

"Good morning," she replied, simply.

Ron, Harry and Hermione took their seats on the dais. Rowena Snape proceeded to open a book on her lap and read.

"Still think she's beautiful?" Hermione whispered to Ron, trying to break the ice a bit between them; trying to recapture the ease of their friendship as it was before they had dated.

"I don't get how she can look like that if Snape is her brother," he replied. "He must have been hit with a real nasty Disfigurement Curse as a kid or something. She looks like Snow White and he's a greasy git."

Harry suppressed a chuckle, as he and Ron grinned slightly wolfishly.

"Oh, come on, he doesn't look too different from his sister," Hermione replied.

The boys looked as though their grins had been struck right off their faces.

"How so, Hermione?" Ron asked, gritting his teeth.

"I think that if he took the time to make himself look presentable, he would look a lot like her. They're both fair skinned. She has the same dark hair as him, although she seems to know how to style hers, and they're both rather thin…"

"Whoa!" Harry interrupted. "He's Snape! She is probably his half sister... Why are we even talking about him anyway?"

"Well don't you think we ought to think about him? In a matter of hours we have to ensure justice is done by him. Isn't that a valid reason to think about someone?" she retorted.

The boys turned away from Hermione and continued on with their conversation. Hermione contented herself by fidgeting with the hem on her sleeve and casting occasional glances at the spectator's benches, which were slowly beginning to fill. Witches and wizards of all kinds trickled into the benches. Soon, the room was almost entirely full but no one sat within five seats of Rowena Snape.

At noon, and not a minute past, the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot rose from his seat on the dais and made a gesture for the Aurors to bring in Severus Snape. He trudged in, with a slight limp. He appeared to be in worse shape than the day before; his eyes were sunken in, his skin bruised, and his hair was disastrous. Hermione watched as he scanned the crowd and rested his gaze firmly upon his sister, who was sitting up straight, but looking as if she could collapse at any given moment.

"Witches and wizards, we are assembled here today to conclude the trial of Severus Snape, for various charges. In light of yesterday's testimony, this decision cannot be a simple one. The fate of a man's life rests in our hands today. We will now accept one final statement from the accused before our vote," the Chief Wizard stated.

Severus Snape appeared to compose himself. He took some time to think about what he would say. At last, he cleared his throat and began his final statement to the Wizengamot.

"I did commit crimes. I did likely contribute to many other crimes. I did kill Albus Dumbledore," Snape said in a low gravelly voice. "However, I also saved many lives with my actions. I did not enjoy my task, and the guilt of what I did haunts me still. Now, my guilt for my actions is greater than ever, as I seen the pain I have caused my younger sister. I have brought her pain and she does not deserve any more pain in her life. Rowena," he turned to face her in the crowds, "I'm deeply sorry."

Hermione felt a hot tear streak down her cheek. She watched Rowena Snape bow her head to her brother in understanding.

"Is that all you have to state, Mr. Snape?" the Chief Wizard asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then, we shall go to the vote. I trust that every witch and wizard on the Wizengamot today has thought carefully on their decision. If you wish to acquit Mr. Snape of his crimes, you will send white sparks from your wand. If you wish to convict Mr. Snape, you will issue red sparks from your wand. We will begin on the left of dais and proceed right; the vote will begin with me and end with Ms. Granger."

One by one, the witches and wizards on the dais cast their vote. Acquittal was down by two votes until both Harry and Ron issued white sparks from their wands. Hermione realised that in an odd way, the final say was hers. She looked to both Ron and Harry, then to Snape and his sister, before issuing brilliant white sparks from her wand.

The courtroom was electrified. A few spectators cried out remarks of injustice and slander. Ron and Harry glared at a few protestors who had pulled out their wands and were threatening to harm Snape.

"Severus Snape," the Chief Wizard boomed over all the commotion, "you are a free man. You will be permitted to leave the courtroom, with your sister, after we have cleared the spectators. I suggest that from now on you do not enter into any more questionable groups and or contracts."

The crowds were cleared quickly by the Aurors, in fear that there would be some sort of retaliation. Rowena Snape sat patiently in her seat, until the room was empty, and then made her way to her brother, who was still chained. An Auror quickly rushed over and unchained him with a short 'Sorry ma'am'. She wasted no time in transfiguring his prison uniform into a neat black robe, for which he seemed to be thankful. The Chief Wizard informed them that Snape could retrieve his wand at the Ministry's claims office, as soon as he liked.

As they passed by the dais, on their way to freedom, Severus Snape held onto his sister's shoulder for support, as his hip seemed to be badly bruised. Ron did little to contain his look of dislike as they passed him, and stopped in front of Hermione and Harry.

"Thank you very much," Rowena Snape offered.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied for the three of them.

********

Later that day, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry arrived at Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley, to do some much needed back to school shopping. Mrs. Weasley went off to buy the necessary items and sent the teens off to shop for some new robes.

On the way to Madam Malkin's, Ron was spotted by Lavender Brown who flirted shamelessly with him, before asking him to get some ice cream with her at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron practically skipped off, unable to contain neither his joy nor his intent of making Hermione jealous. Ginny and Harry could barely keep their hands off each other during their robe fitting, until Madam Malkin had to ask them to cut it out. Hermione quickly realized that she had little patience for the couple's canoodling today and decided to go off shopping by herself. Stopping into Flourish and Blotts, Hermione ran into Professor McGonagall, who was purchasing a pack of new quills.

"There's our new Head Girl! How are you?" McGonagall inquired.

"I'm doing quite well. How are the preparations for the new school year going?" Hermione asked the Headmistress.

"Much better now. Severus, I mean Professor Snape, has agreed to come back to teach Potions, which is very good because I couldn't find a replacement. I reckon he has to take the job, because he doesn't think anyone else will hire him."

Hermione was about to respond when Ron, Harry, and Ginny ran up behind her.

"Afternoon Professor," they said in unison.

"Come on, 'Mione, Mum says we have to go," Ginny said as they grabbed her and ran off to Mrs. Weasley, who was waiting impatiently at the Floo terminal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**  
_"I wish they would only take me as I am." -Vincent van Gogh_

**Extra! Extra!**

**Hogwarts Reopens: Harry Potter and Friends To Attend**

The Boy Who Twice Lived and his famous companions Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are among those confirmed to be attending Hogwarts this year. The school, which reopens this Monday, the 25th of September, has undergone significant renovations to repair the damage incurred in what has been called 'The Final Battle'. Still, attendance is significantly lower than it has been in centuries. "We are not concerned," Headmistress McGonagall stated. "Many were lost to the war, which has taken a toll not only on student populations but also the population of the Wizarding community as a whole. Furthermore, many parents have seen just how fleeting life can be and are eager to keep their children at home. This is not a concern. Over the years there have been many able witches and wizards who were educated at home. It is up to each family to decide what is best for them."

Ministry Wraps Up Death Eater Trials With An Acquittal: Page 2

Malfoys Complain to the Minister about Azkaban Conditions: Page 4

14 Delicious Fall Recipes for The Witch On The Go: Page 7

Auror Jobs Available: Page 10

********

The time of year when Hogwarts students make their way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters arrived a few weeks later that year. Still, it seemed to arrive at an alarming speed for Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. The days, weeks, and months since the final battle had passed by at times in slow motion and at other times at breakneck speed, so that time seemed a very off-kilter thing indeed. Before they knew it, Mrs. Weasley was urging them out the door at number 12, Grimmauld Place, with trunks stuffed to bursting point, to the awaiting train.

"Feels strange being back on this platform after everything that has happened, hey?" Harry said, quietly.

"Spooky stuff, mate," Ron agreed.

"It's very... surreal," Hermione said, picking up her trunk and preparing to board.

Ron and Ginny followed Hermione onto the train, but Harry stayed frozen on the platform. Ginny noticed his absence and turned back to get him. He was looking around as if he had misplaced something.

"Harry?" Ginny inquired.

"Did I forget to take Hedwig's cage out of the car?" he asked, confused.

"Harry," Ginny said, taking his hand, "Hedwig is dead."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"I just forgot. It seems like she should be here," he replied.

"I know. I know," she soothed, guiding him onto the train.

Ginny, a newly appointed Gryffindor Prefect, sat in one of the Prefect's compartments with Harry, who was once again Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron sat in a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Hermione patrolled the corridors, calming nervous first years and chatting with those friends of hers whom had survived the war.

The train ride seemed to stretch on forever and no one complained. The students were in no hurry to arrive at Hogwarts this year. They were dreading the unknown that awaited them at their destination. Although they were assured that the castle was in perfect structural condition, many worried that when they entered the Great Hall all that they would see was the carnage that had been.

Hermione passed by Ron, Neville and Luna's compartment and found that Ginny and Harry were also there. She sat down in the compartment, next to Luna, who moved her various copies of the now best-selling Quibbler to accommodate Hermione's presence.

"Done all your Head Girl stuff?" Luna inquired.

"A Head Girl's job is never done, but I think I can take a break," Hermione replied, snatching a piece of Cauldron Cake from the boys' enormous pile of sweets.

"We were just wondering how McGonagall managed to find enough teachers for this year," said Ron.

"By our count, we figure she needed a new Potions teacher, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and someone for the Deputy Head position," Ginny chimed in.

"Well, I know for a fact that she hired a few new staff to fill various smaller positions. I also believe that she named Sprout the new Deputy Head," Hermione replied, while munching on her piece of cake.

"So that leaves Potions and DADA," Neville concluded.

"Actually… When I ran into Professor McGonagall in Diagon Alley, she said Snape was coming back to teach Potions," Hermione mumbled.

"What?!" Harry and Ron cried out in unison.

"Yeah, she hired him back on."

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "They just keep hiring that git!"

"And to think I was looking forward to one good year in Potions. I thought it would be great; no Malfoy, no Crabbe, no Goyle, no Snape. Now you tell me I have to put up with Snape," said Harry. "And I really need to pass potions for my Auror apprenticeship!"

Ginny made an attempt at changing the subject quickly before Harry began to fume.

"That still leaves DADA. Any clue who's teaching that, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Not a clue in the world," Hermione replied.

"Another year, and another new and mysterious Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron mused.

"The more it changes, the more it stays the same..." Luna mused.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking of this and that, and watching the Scottish countryside pass by. At Hogsmeade they shared a carriage, and Luna entertained them all by talking about some creature she called a Prixelitillian, which nests in the manes of Thestrals.

********

Once the room settled and the first years were sorted, Headmistress McGonagall allowed them to eat without any opening remarks. They found that the house tables were more spacious without the many students they had lost, but the feast was laid out as splendidly as ever. They tried not to think about the rest. Ron immediately began gorging himself, and no one protested except Harry, whose only concern was that Ron leave enough food for him. Eventually, the tables were cleared and the Headmistress gave her first speech.

"Welcome, first years and returning students. We are privileged to be here today, when so many of our friends and families were lost in the war. To commemorate all those who were lost and to be thankful that we are still here, we will now take a moment of silence," said McGonagall.

All those in the Great Hall rose to their feet. Silence hung in the air. Hermione let her eyes wander around to the faces of the people in the room. She paused at the sight of Snape, surprised to find he was looking back at her. He seemed to be in better shape since the last time she had seen him. His cheeks were less gaunt, and his eyes were less sunken in. Still, Hermione could make out the faint traces of bruises on his cheek and hands which he had tried, without success, to conceal. At last, she let her gaze meet his and for that daring instant of eye contact, she felt herself come alive. Pin-prick sensations passed along the back of her neck, as she stared into his bottomless black eyes. McGonagall broke the magic of it, as she spoke to her students once more.

"Now, onto more menial things... Firstly, no student is to enter the Forbidden Forest. Also, for those wanting a complete list of banned objects, most of which you may have purchased at the Weasley shop in Diagon Alley, please talk to Mr. Filch. Secondly, Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will not begin until sometime next week, as our newest Professor could not be with us until then. Those with Defense on their time tables will be given it as a spare, for now. Eighth years, your apprenticeships will begin after Christmas, and you will take your NEWTs at just before the winter break. This is all outlined in the papers you were sent this year, but this is a reminder for those who have yet to read them. I believe that is all for now. Off to bed with the lot of you," she concluded.

Bloated students waddled out of the Great Hall, with distended abdomens, as a result of the fantastic feast. Hermione was surprised at how simple her duties were; the Prefects picked up the slack. She was on her way to her new rooms in the southwest tower, when Professor Sprout asked her to come to a pre-bedtime tea in the staff lounge. Hermione followed her to the staff lounge, where she was informed that the password was 'Quidditch'.

"Good evening," said the Headmistress.

"Good evening, Professors," Hermione replied, honoured to be in the staff lounge.

The staff lounge was decorated simply. There were cream coloured wingback chairs everywhere, especially clustered around the stone fireplace, which was roaring in the corner. The walls were a simple taupe. Hermione noticed quite a few professors sitting in the chairs, deep in conversation. Flitwick was joking with McGonagall. Binns was sitting floating lazily over one of chairs, apparently talking to himself. Sinistra was mumbling something to Hooch and Vector.

Hermione noticed an open seat by the fireplace and took it. She did not notice until she was seated that she had taken the seat directly next to Severus Snape. He was slumped grumpily in the chair, apparently attempting to avoid any interaction, while delivering his mandatory presence.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said silkily. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Yes, I should and was on my way when Professor Sprout invited me to tea," she replied, with false confidence.

"Ah, well then, Miss Granger, I give you permission to leave. No one should be forced into such hollow interaction as a staff party unless they are staff, and therefore being paid for their false mirth."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She left quickly, informing her professors that she wanted to be rested for the next day, despite their protests that she stay longer. She jogged up to her new room, heart racing. She literally plunged into bed.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself aloud. "Oh dear Gods! Why do I care what Snape thinks?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! :)

**Chapter Five:**  
"Life is just a chance to grow a soul." -A. Powell Davies

The first week passed by in a blur. Thankfully, all the start of term hustle and bustle kept anyone from having the time to suffer any bouts of melancholy. In fact, it seemed as though everything was back to normal. Ron was busy trying to scope out who his competition might be at the upcoming Quidditch try-outs. Harry grumbled over Potions incessantly, and Hermione wondered how Ginny put up with him. The boys were already slacking and Hermione knew that it wouldn't be long before they were asking her to help them catch up. The only big change was that Professor Snape seemed to have lost his passion for mocking Hermione's know-it-all-ism, and focused his energy instead on Harry, who was certain he was heading for failure. Well that and relations were slightly cold between Ron and Hermione, but that was to be expected.

Monday morning arrived and brought with it the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. All the students were seated amicably in the Great Hall, when the Headmistress rose and announced that from today on DADA classes would resume.

"Students, I am pleased to inform you that our newest staff member has arrived and is patiently awaiting all Defense Against the Dark Arts students," she announced.

"Hey, Harry, don't we have double Defense first thing today?" Ron asked.

"Nope, not until after lunch. We have double Potions first," Harry grumbled.

"Ha! I dropped that class," Ron laughed, as he had gone to McGonagall and dropped out of potions earlier that morning.

"Well I can't. Aurors need Potions," Harry sighed.

"Good thing I decided to be a professional Quidditch player. Chudley Cannons try-outs next fall and all..." Ron said, reaching for a muffin.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and Hermione giggled.

"At least you can look forward to Defense," Ginny offered, kissing Harry gently on the cheek.

********

Harry and Hermione made their way to the dungeons for yet another Advanced Potions lesson with Professor Snape. There was nothing extraordinary about this day; they simply took their seats and began the potion which Snape had detailed in his spiky scrawl on the board. They brewed the base for the potion, which would take them the whole week to create, in relative silence, as Snape paced from one end of the room to the next. After the trial, Hermione could not help but see him as less menacing than before. Harry began cursing under his breath that he couldn't use Snape's old Potions books to help him anymore. As she worked, Hermione followed Snape with her eyes, somewhat intrigued by him for some reason she could not pinpoint.

"Miss Granger, perhaps your potion would benefit if you spent less time watching me and more time paying attention to what it is that you are doing," he said silkily.

"Yes, Professor," she squeaked, focusing her eyes only on her work for the rest of the class.

The moment the bell tolled, she collected her supplies and dashed from the room, looking back once, to find Snape looking at her with an amused expression.

Hermione ran to the Great Hall for lunch, flinging her books on the bench beside her. Soon after, Ron, Harry, and Ginny took their usual spots beside her.

"Tough class?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermione's obvious frustration.

"Not really. I just think I have a bad headache from brewing that potion," she replied, attempting to act calm.

"What she means is she's embarrassed because Snape picked on her," Harry whispered to Ginny, and Ginny nodded in reply.

They ate lunch, talking mostly of the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione was thankful that Snape did not come down to lunch today, as his omni-present gaze was becoming particularly unnerving as of late. Whenever she was around him lately, her stomach squirmed and her heart raced. This perturbed Hermione, as she could not understand why she had this reaction.

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class with excitement. Harry came up with the theory that McGonagall would bring in one of their many Auror friends to teach. He believed that they must have had to finish up some work at the ministry first and that was why they were delayed.. Hermione knew that was unlikely, but she did not have the heart to disprove Harry's theory.

Ron entered the classroom first, followed by Harry then Hermione. They were surprised to find that they were the last students to arrive and their new professor was nowhere to be seen. At last, the bell tolled, and the door opened once more to reveal a black-shod foot and a glimpse of flowing ruby robe. Soon their new Professor was fully in the door, and making her way to her desk.

Harry and Ron's mouths gaped open. Hermione looked mildly intrigued. The rest of their class, comprised of all the other eighth year students and the seventh year Gryffindors and Raveclaws, hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, except those who had seen a snap shot of her in the Daily Prophet.

"Good afternoon, class," she greeted, her voice sounded far more musical now than it had in the cold stone courtroom. "I'm Professor Snape; however, please call me Rowena, to alleviate confusion with your other Professor Snape."

One or two Ravenclaws chuckled; How could anyone confuse her with the frightening man in the dungeons?

"I assure you that the similarity of names is not a coincidence," Rowena announced smoothly.

A few students gasped. Ron looked to Harry with raised eyebrows, as if to ask if this was really happening.

"I am aware that many of you fought in the war, and already possess advanced skills in defence. Therefore, we will be focusing our studies on Wand-less Magical Combat this year. Five points to the house of the student who can best explain Wand-less Magical Combat or Wand-less Magical Duelling," she announced.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Wand-less Magical Combat and Duelling are highly advanced forms of ancient magic derived from the same principles as non-verbal magic. They involve performing all the usual duelling spells without the use of a wand. The witch or wizard must cast and evade spells using only their focused mind," Hermione stated.

"That is correct. Five points for Gryffindor."

********

That night, Harry, Ginny, and Ron went down to dinner, leaving Hermione in the library to do research for an Arithmancy paper. They sat down to a meal of hearty stew, biscuits, dumplings, puddings and spotted dick. Once their stomachs were full, and the great Hall plunged into a satisfied silence, Professor McGonagall rose and cleared her throat.

"Students, I have a very special announcement for you. To add some much needed cheer, I have decided that Hogwarts will reinstate its once traditional Holiday and feast-oriented Balls. These will be similar to the Yule Ball that was held here a few years ago. The first is scheduled for Halloween, and the dress code is formal to black-tie."

The volume in the Hall rose with enormous force. A few girls screeched and screamed wildly with pleasure. Ginny's face was alight and Ron was crestfallen.

"I have to go owl Mum for some money. I'm going to need a new dress," said Ginny, as they walked back up to the common room.

"Don't worry about that, I'll buy you the most beautiful dress in Hogsmeade," Harry said gallantly.

Ginny swung her arms around Harry's neck and she kissed him wildly, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Shouldn't we tell Hermione?" Ron asked, cringing at his sister's public displays of lust.

"In the morning. She's probably in bed by now," said Ginny, as they climbed into the portrait hole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**  
_"If you haven't forgiven yourself something, how can you forgive others?" -Dolores Huerta_

**Weasley's Wizarding Weezes:**

Ladies and Gents (but particularly ladies)! May we introduce our newest line of elegant products perfect for that looming Ball in your future? We have everything you will need for a spectacular evening! The finest perfumes with a hint of love potion to draw the attention of your intended... A real steal at only a Galleon a bottle! Anxiety-calming mints will give you the courage to ask that witch or wizard of your dreams for a dance... On sale for only two sickles a box! This and much much more! Order by owl or purchase in person at our Diagon Alley store or our new and convenient Hogsmead location! Hurry in; supplies are limited!

********

A week passed by and the students spoke of little else than the upcoming ball. Girls were anxiously owling their parents with demands for money, dresses, jewellery, shoes and hair accessories. Letters and packages were being flown in and out at a spectacular rate. On the other side of the spectrum, guys were attempting to infiltrate the packs of girls, in hopes of procuring a date. Harry was grateful for Ginny, because she meant that as long as he bought her a stunning dress, he could avoid all other panic. This was going to be a Ball that Harry Potter would get to enjoy.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had been going surprisingly well, everyone had to admit. Rowena Snape was proving to be a highly talented witch, and her practical teaching style suited her students well. Also, she was much kinder than they had expected given her family. They had been learning basic wand-less spells, which Hermione mastered instantly. Harry, who had difficulty focusing his mind, was having a harder time at it. Ron was also having some difficulty and had managed to send Luna to the infirmary twice while practicing, when his spell made her sprout green boils on her scalp.

One day, towards the middle of October, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into Defense class, and were surprised to find that all the desks had disappeared and in their place was a small circular arena, surrounded by stacked benches. They were fortunate, and obtained seats in the front row.

Rowena Snape swooped into the room, graceful as a hummingbird. She was dressed in a black duelling suit, similar to those worn by Muggles competing in fencing. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun, but a few strands escaped, making her look wild and untamed. She smiled as she faced the class.

"Today, I have a delightful surprise for you. It is one thing to simply learn about Wand-less Magical Combat and Duelling, but many witches and wizards do not fully understand it until they have seen it. After a great deal of begging and pleading on my part, I have managed to convince another Professor to help me demonstrate a wand-less duel," she said, looking highly amused.

The students applauded with anticipation. Finally some excitement!

"Who do you think she's duelling with?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It would have to be someone equally powerful, focused, disciplined, and…" She stopped mid-sentence as Severus Snape entered the room.

"My money is on Snape senior," Ron whispered to Harry.

"How much do you want to bet? I say she takes him," Harry replied.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Ginny said.

"As Head Girl, may I remind you that gambling is illegal on Hogwarts grounds," Hermione whispered furiously.

The students sat, entranced, and watched as Snape removed his heavy cloak to reveal a similar outfit to Rowena's. Both Snapes set their wands on a table outside the ring, and mumbled some sort of enchantment, to ensure they stayed there. They stood like tin soldiers at opposing end of the duelling ring, hands at their sides. Slowly, they bowed deeply to each other. Rowena and Severus made eye contact as she mouthed 'Ready?' to him. He nodded ever so slightly. The duel began without further formality.

Rowena immediately threw a bolt of indigo light, seeming to originate from the palm of her hand, at Severus' right ankle. He flew out of the way and threw a red fire ball at her. It nearly hit her square in the chest, but she cast a spell that sent it flying off. Quickly, she sent a yellow burst at Severus, which made contact with his knee, knocking him down.

"For fuck sakes!" he swore aloud, to the students' shock.

"Watch your mouth or I'll take points from Slytherin," she taunted.

"Nice! Do it!" Ron whispered with a laugh.

He threw himself up, and sent a violent green curse her way. It skimmed her arm, causing her sleeve to melt away, and flesh underneath turned a throbbing red.

"You bastard!" she yelled back at him.

"Now, now. Since you don't have a house, I can just subtract points from all of them except Slytherin," he said silkily, grinning.

The boys threw a quick glance at Hermione as if to ask if that could be allowed.

"House points are a loosely regulated system at best," Hermione whispered, as she kept watching the duel.

Rowena wasted no time in hurling an orange jet at Snape, which he matched with a black fireball. She rolled, dodging his spell, and he leapt out of the way, avoiding hers. She was quicker to the draw and threw a bolt of pure white light at him. It made solid contact with his abdomen, knocking him backwards, unconscious. Hermione gasped, and covered her face with her hands. It felt as though the air rushed out of the room as Rowena broke the incantation over her wand, summoned it, and ran to his side.

Gently, she placed her palm on his forehead, and mumbled an incantation. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Hermione sighed with relief. He rose to his feet without assistance, and weakly summoned his wand. He whispered something inaudible to Rowena, and she whispered something back.

"Hmm… Miss… Granger, could you please escort Professor Snape to the Infirmary? I have a sneaking suspicion that he will not have himself checked out, unless he's forced to," Rowena Snape said.

"Really, I'm fine," Snape attempted to protest, but his normal growl and sneer were not so convincing as they usually were.

"You were knocked senseless. Miss Granger will escort you to the infirmary," she said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied, walking in Severus' wake, down the cold stone corridor.

Hermione fought to keep up with the Potions Master, whose stride was twice as long as hers. She jogged up alongside him, and he slowed down to accommodate her pace.

"Miss Granger, I suppose I should thank you. My sister is constantly reminding me that I owe people like yourself... and Potter... and Weasley my freedom," Snape said, at last.

"I…It was evident from the beginning that you were innocent," she stammered, intimidated by the fact that Snape was thanking her for something.

"Now you can go to an early lunch. I don't need to be escorted to Madam Pomfrey like some dunderheaded child."

"But..."

"I'm highly capable of healing myself. Watch," he said, pointing his wands at the few small scratches and bruises on his arm, making them disappear.

"Those are only surface injuries," Hermione protested.

"Miss Granger, I have been effectively healing myself for longer than you have been alive. Despite your lack of belief on the matter, I am perfectly self-sufficient," he growled.

"Magic can't heal everything! A flick of the wand and a spell can't fix the soul."

"And what makes you think my wretched soul should need healing?" he contended.

"You're always sulking alone. You taunt children for fun. You wear only black," she said, her voice rising, and the voice in the back of her mind protesting her sudden boldness.

"Thank you for that in-depth analysis of my personal life, Miss Granger, but it is absolutely none of your business" he said, as he swooped away.

Hermione stood stock still for a good moment, nearly forgetting to breathe. What had so overcome her that she would overstep such boundaries? She knew she had no right to comment. She knew she was out of line, and yet she still did. Hermione was confused, and angry that 'confused' was becoming her main emotion lately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**  
_"October is a symphony of permanence and change." -Bonaro W. Overstreet_

The last half of October was fading away, and Harry was managing to fail potions brilliantly. No matter how hard he tried, he could not manage to brew a decent potion. Ron wasn't much of a help either. He kept begging Harry to help him improve his Quidditch game. Ginny at least understood that Harry needed to study and generally gave him more space than she would ideally have liked.

Hogwarts was abuzz with a flurry of preparations for the Halloween Ball, which was only eight days away.

"'Mione, could you help me with my Potions paper tomorrow?" Harry asked, one day at dinner.

"Harry, I can't. I have to go into Hogsmead tomorrow and buy my dress for the Ball," Hermione replied.

"And you promised to buy me the most beautiful dress," Ginny added with an understanding smile and an impish wink.

"What if I give you all the money you need, Ginny, and you can pick out the most lavish dress available? Hermione, you can entrust Ginny with your money, and she'll buy your dress too. She has great taste. Then, Hermione can help me do my homework," Harry said.

Ginny pouted a little; she had been hoping to have a nice day out with Harry, but she recognized how important it was for him to pass his classes and agreed to the plan. Hermione handed over her money and wrote down her measurements for Ginny.

Saturday morning came, and while everyone else flocked to Hogsmead, Hermione met Harry in the deserted Gryffindor common room to work on his Potions project. From the moment she saw him she knew it was not going to be a productive day. Harry did not look rested. A victory in Quidditch over Slytherin the night before had resulted in much partying, and he had barely slept.

"Morning," he mumbled, barely raising his head from the tabletop.

Hermione drew up a seat beside him, and placed a mug of strong coffee in his hand.

"Drink it," she ordered.

"Why?"

"You need to be awake if I'm going to help you with this paper."

"Fine," he snorted, chugging the black steaming liquid back, "but isn't there a potion for this?"

"Yes, but I'm not about to steal supplies from the school stores to make it," she said.

Hermione examined the materials he had brought to work on his assignment. There were quills, ink, rolls of parchment, and his Potions textbook.

"What healing potion are you writing on?" she asked.

"Skele-Gro."

"What research do you have on it?'

"None. I've been given a dose of it, so what more research do I need?"

"Harry! This is due on Monday!"

"I know…"

"We need to go to the library. You can't write without proper research!"

Hermione dragged Harry up to the library and pulled a stack of books off the shelf, while the coffee began to work its magic. She opened a book and dove right in. She knew better than to expect Harry to find all the pertinent information in such a hurry. She pulled a quill out and began writing page numbers, sources, and facts on a sheet of parchment. Soon, she was absolutely absorbed in the turning of pages and the movements of the quill in her hand across the paper.

"Miss Granger, why are you writing Mr. Potter's paper?" a silky voice behind her whispered, causing her to jump.

She turned around to find Professor Snape glaring at Harry, who was asleep on the library table.

"I'm helping him with his research, sir. He only just drifted off," she tried to explain.

"Miss Granger, I'm thoroughly disappointed that you would help Mr. Potter cheat, and then lie about it. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me, next Friday night," he said.

"But…that's the night of the Halloween Ball!" she protested vainly.

"What a shame. Perhaps you should have thought about that before you agreed to do Mr. Potter's homework," he said, skulking off.

********

"You can't go to the ball?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"No, I have detention," Hermione replied, absently stroking the canary yellow satin of the dress Ginny had bought her.

"That greasy git!"

"You should be glad. He didn't give Harry detention," Hermione sighed, as Ginny smiled.

"He didn't?"

"No. Harry will be going with you to the ball."

Ginny jumped around the room, forgetting Hermione's plight. She picked up the pale gray silk dress she bought, and swung it loosely around and around, like a dancing partner.

********

The night of the Ball arrived. Hermione helped Ginny fix her hair in loose waves around her shoulders. She was a sight of sophisticated beauty in her gray halter dress. Harry came up with a surprise for Ginny, a small package carrying a diamond and ruby bracelet. Hermione watched as the couple set out for an evening of enjoyment, before making her way to the cold darkness of the dungeons.

Snape was waiting for her in the Potions classroom. Hermione wondered whether he had intended to go to the Ball or not, and decided that he did not. He was dressed in his usual imposing black robes, and he looked gaunt and tired.

"Miss Granger, you will clean the school cauldron set, tonight," he said, handing her a pair of dragon skin gloves, a scrubber and some cauldron cleaner.

"Yes, Professor," she replied, pulling on the gloves and beginning her task.

Hermione scrubbed in silence for some time, as sweat began to slide down her forehead. Her usually bushy hair was being plastered against her face, as she perspired from the effort of scrubbing cauldrons. The task was intensive, but Hermione would not give in or complain. Hermione heard the music floating down from the Great Hall, and she envisioned the couples dancing. She watched Snape occasionally as he marked papers at his desk with gloomy ferocity, and suddenly something clicked in her head.

"Oh sweet baby Merlin!" she thought. "That can't be it... I can't... Oh my gods, I do! No! I have a crush on Severus Snape..."

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard resonating in the corridor next to the Potions room. They were crisp and short, like a woman's heels. Without so much as a knock, someone opened the Potions door. Rowena Snape emerged, looking surprised. She was dressed in a black strapless silk ball gown and gold shawl.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name are you doing down here in the gloom? The point of these Balls was to get _everyone _out for some cheer, including you," she scolded from the door frame.

"Detention," he mumbled, gesturing to Hermione.

"Oh," she sighed, looking down on Hermione, who was worse for wear from the scrubbing.

"Yes," he replied, slumping in his chair a little.

"Why are you keeping such a promising young woman down here in the dark? She ought to be out dancing," Rowena argued.

"She has to scrub the cauldrons," he replied wearily.

"Those can easily be cleaned with a simple flick of the wand. You know that. Why don't you let Miss Granger go? This is her first Halloween Ball and she ought to be enjoying it," she said, shaking her finger.

"Fine," he conceded. "Miss Granger, you may go."

"Thank you, Professors," Hermione said as she got up to leave as quickly as her feet could carry her from the room.

"Wait!" called Rowena Snape, as Hermione ran up the corridor to get changed.

Hermione turned around, frightened, to see Professor Rowena rushing towards her, with wand in hand.

"Let me fix your hair, dear," Rowena said.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione's hair was instantly tamed and lying in loose waves at the nape of her neck.

"Wow. That's quite the spell," Hermione mumbled.

"There. Now if you hurry and dress, you can still catch the last half of the Ball," Rowena encouraged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**  
_"Feeling without judgment is a washy draught indeed; but judgment untempered by feeling is too bitter and husky a morsel for human deglutition." -Jane Eyre_

"Really?" Rowena said, tapping her heel impatiently and raising her eyebrow.

"Really what?" Severus said, with a sigh.

She just looked pointedly at him.

"Look, I don't have time for your games. Say what you want to say and go back to your frivolous entertainment. I have papers to grade," he said sharply.

"Really this is quite pathetic of you, Severus. What did you do, pick a student at random to give detention to? All that effort just to get out of supervising some seasonal fun! And then, you don't even go and pick on Potter, whom I am told is your usual scapegoat... You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, I would have detained a Weasley but the dunderheaded one isn't taking my class anymore... And the Headmistress will have my head if I had detained Potter; as it is she keeps asking me to raise his grade."

"Well, I knew right away this was just an excuse... I mean, how bizarre it is for the Head Girl to be in detention."

"First student I saw misbehaving last weekend... all the others were out in the village. Technically Potter was the one breaking rules but..." he mumbled.

"Yes, yes... hero prestige. You know he actually is quite talented... if you would stop thinking of him as James' son for five minutes you could see that," she replied.

********

Hermione flew up the stairs to her room. She heaved open the door and immediately pulled the yellow satin dress from her closet. With remarkable speed, Hermione dressed and ran down to the Great Hall, eager to completely ignore the little light bulb that had illuminated in her head. She made her way into the Great Hall to find Rowena Snape already returned to the Ball and dancing with Professor Flitwick, as the band struck up a quick waltz. Ron spotted her immediately and swayed over.

"M…Mione, did yuh sn...sneak outta detention?" he slurred.

"Ron, are you drunk?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Nn… no. I didn't drink nuthin' but some p…punch."

"What punch?" Hermione asked, with concern.

Hermione walked over to the punch bowl, supporting Ron on her arm as he swayed from side to side. She picked up a glass and carefully took a small bit of punch. Hermione lifted the glass to her nose and smelt it, noting the obvious smell of alcohol. She took a sip, and coughed. Even the dullest student could tell what was going on here. Someone had definitely spiked the punch. Hermione suspected a student, but more likely it had been Peeves.

"This punch is spiked, Ron," Hermione said, as Ron was slipping to the floor.

"Yo…you look p…p…pretty tonight," he stammered, reaching at her chest.

She smacked his hand down.

"Stay away from me, Ron," she growled, shoving him hard.

"Come on! You… you know you like me," he continued to say.

"Just shut up, Ron" she spat back, walking away.

Hermione looked around the Hall high and low for Ginny and Harry, but they were nowhere to be found. She was beginning to think that her night would have been better spent in the library doing advance reading for her internship next term. She found Luna in the corner and asked her if she had seen Harry or Ginny.

"No, Hermione, I haven't seen either of them," Luna replied dreamily.

Hermione found that she would prefer to be curled up in bed with a book, than wandering miserably between the dancing pairs. She ought to have known; Balls had never been her big thing. Just as she was about to leave the room and head to bed, Rowena Snape was suddenly at her side.

"Miss Granger, our dear Head Girl," Rowena said in a very soothing voice. "Where are you headed? I've sprung you from the dungeons and you haven't even had a dance yet!"

"I mean no offense, really, professor, it's just these Balls aren't really my thing," Hermione replied, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh, well won't you just have a glass of punch? Stay for a few minutes," she entreated.

"The punch is spiked professor..." Hermione explained, gesturing to the bowl.

Rowena summoned a glass of punch and took a dainty sip.

"So it is," she said, without much of a reaction.

"Aren't you going to remove it? I mean, there are first years here..." Hermione asked, slightly terrified that the Professor had not had a more adverse reaction to discovering that the punch was spiked.

"Oh, it's only Muggle alcohol... nothing too potent. Besides, this sort of thing is somewhat on par for Halloween Balls if I remember back to my school days," Rowena replied, nonchalantly.

"But won't those caught drinking be in trouble?" Hermione asked, hating to sound like such a do-gooder, but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"Well, those under in the lower years perhaps, but certainly not seventh and eighth year students. You can have a glass dear, really," Rowena offered, summoning another cup-full for Hermione.

Hermione decided, on a whim, to have drink glass of the liquored concoction. After all, would a professor lead her astray?

"See, not so bad?" Rowena said, with a giggle.

"No, not really," Hermione agreed.

After a few songs, Hermione made up her mind. She was going to keep Snape company in the dungeons, even if it meant scrubbing cauldrons in her new dress, because at least this way she could work through this stupid crush and remember why Snape was a person to dislike.

She took off the slipper flats she was wearing, relishing the cool feeling of the stone corridor on her feet, as she silently made her way to the Potions room. She tried the classroom door but it was locked fast. She gave up on her notion and had decided go to bed when she noticed light peering out from under Severus' office door. She walked past the door, trying to keep quiet. Unfortunately, the spiked punch had had a slight effect of her and she accidentally dropped one of her shoes that she was carrying. It clattered on the stone floor.

"Come in already," Snape's voice said from behind the office door.

"What?" she called, but there was no reply.

She pushed open the door slowly, trying to think why she had come here to begin with. Severus Snape was sitting in an arm chair, his tall frame reaching higher than the back, facing the fireplace on the opposite wall.

"Rowena," he began to say, believing Hermione to be his sister.

"Actually, Professor, it's me, Hermione Granger," she said slowly, hoping not to incur his anger and get out as quickly as possible.

He turned slowly in his chair, to reveal a glass of red wine in his hand. He raised his eyebrow slightly. Although it was not readily evident, he was rather mellow from being on his third glass of wine.

"Miss Granger, I believe I excused you from your detention. Why aren't you out prancing around like every other mindless teenage witch?" he asked.

"Professor… I actually had a question about," she stammered, trying to come up with an excuse because she couldn't veritably run out of the room without saying something.

"About what exactly, Miss Granger?" he asked, raising the glass of wine to his lips.

She mumbled an inaudible excuse.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but I could not hear that. You Gryffindors are usually much more audible," he said.

"I had a question about Potions," she mumbled, still trying to come up with a question which could justify her presence there.

"What question is it?" he asked.

Hermione was desperately trying to invent a question, when she noticed a book lying open on his armchair.

"What are you reading?" she asked, without thinking.

"Macbeth," he said.

Hermione was shocked that Snape would read Muggle literature.

"Is it any good?" she asked.

"I thought you had a question about Potions," he said, raising his eyebrow.

"I did, but I seem to have forgotten it," she said, shuffling on the spot.

"I see," he said suspiciously, sipping his wine once more.

"I'm sorry. I'll go," she said turning.

"No, Miss Granger, have a seat and stay until you remember your question," he said in a low voice. "That way you won't interrupt my class tomorrow to ask it."

He drew up a chair by the fire for her.

"Was the Ball not to your liking?" he asked, observing at last that she was dressed in a gown.

"There were questionable goings on," she said.

"Are you aware that you are barefoot, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she said.

She was beginning to regret coming down to the dungeons.

"What a bizarre thing, Miss Granger," he said.

"Perhaps. However, may I say that I find that you read Shakespeare to be more bizarre?" she said.

The corners of his mouth pulled up ever so slightly. He seemed oddly amused by her.

"Of course, you mustn't tell anyone, or else I fear I'll lose my fearsome reputation amongst first-years," he said quite seriously.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Severus said, with a frown.

Rowena Snape padded in, looking tired but amused. Upon seeing Hermione and Severus sitting at the fire, her face took on a look of confusion.

"Good evening, Severus. Miss Granger, I can't say I'm not surprised to see you here," she said, walking towards them.

"I was just going," Hermione mumbled, rising from her chair.

Hermione went towards the door, feeling her face flush.

"Thank you for answering my question, Professor," she said as she crossed into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Hermione made her way up to her room, with a heavy head. She crawled out of the yellow dress, and sunk into a warm bath, before going to sleep.

********

"Severus!" Rowena chuckled, taking the chair beside Severus at the fire.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "What now?"

"You were enchanting her with talk of books by a cozy fire," Rowena said.

"Bah. I thought she was you, so I invited her in. She's such a nosy little bookworm... I wonder what she was doing down here to begin with..."

"She's a pretty little thing. A little plain, but fairly pretty all the same," Rowena remarked rather quickly.

Severus let out a groan at his younger sister's implications.

"You know, she reminds me of Lil...," Rowena stated.

"Don't even think that," he growled, raising an eyebrow.

"Shame that she died so young... pretty, smart, little Muggle in Gryffindor..."

"Don't you dare sully her memory with such an implication!"

"I was not implying...I was remarking," Rowena said.

"You really are awfully like a Slytherin despite having been in Ravenclaw," Severus grumbled.

********

Harry was dreaming again. Ginny awoke to find him tossing in his bed, where they had ended up when Ron passed out in the Common Room, and mumbling to himself. A line formed between her eyebrows as she regarded him. For all his courage, dreams of death haunted him most nights. She placed her hands on either side of his face, softly.

"Harry? Harry, dear..." she said quietly.

His eyes fluttered open.

"What? Is something wrong, Ginny?" he asked, quickly bolting up in bed.

"Shh. It's alright, dear. You were having a bad dream..." she said, stroking his cheek.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is there any Dreamless Sleep?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, reaching into his nightstand to grab a dose.

"Thank you. I love you, Ginny."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**  
_"We do not grow absolutely, chronologically. We grow sometimes in one dimension, and not in another, unevenly. We grow partially. We are relative. We are mature in one realm, childish in another. The past, present, and future mingle and pull us backward, forward, or fix us in the present. We are made up of layers, cells, constellations." -Anais Nin_

The weekend passed after Halloween, and for some bizarre reason, Ron was the only one who spent it nursing a hangover from the punch.

"Ron! Mum is going to send you a howler if she finds out you were drinking!" Ginny shouted at him as he downed the Hangover cure Hermione made him.

"But I wasn't drinking!" Ron protested loudly, then realised how much his own shouting hurt his head.

"Ron, mate, you can be honest with us... we won't tell your mum," Harry said with a chuckle.

"But all I drank was punch..." Ron moaned.

"Then why is no one else hung-over?" Ginny asked, looking like Molly, as she placed her hands on her hips

"Curious happenings indeed... Ron only had one glass of punch; I watched him," Luna said, making them jump as they hadn't noticed her drift into the room.

********

On Sunday morning, Hermione awoke to a gentle knocking at her door. She rose from bed, putting on a robe over her pyjamas. She opened the door, expecting that Ginny had come to thank her for the potions she had sent for the boys. She was taken by surprise when she found that it was not Ginny at the door.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Rowena Snape said cheerfully.

"Professor! Good morning," Hermione exclaimed.

"Miss Granger, I do so hate to disturb your sleep. However, I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of joining me for tea on Monday evening, in my office."

"I suppose…"

"Very good. If you could please show up after dinner, then. I would love to know more about Hogwarts' most promising student," she announced, turning on her heel and walking away.

Hermione stood in the doorway, stunned by shock. It seemed as though the younger Snape had the world's most impeccable timing. In fact, Hermione was beginning to wonder if Rowena realised her crush on Snape.

"No! I do NOT have a crush on... I was mistaken. Yes, mistaken," Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione threw herself back into bed with a grunt, not looking forward to all the studying she had to do that day. Unfortunately, she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep; she slept away the rest of the day, and only awoke again on Monday morning.

Monday, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry had Defense first, followed by double Potions for Harry and Hermione. The whole way to Defense, Hermione cursed her long sleep for putting her behind in her work, although she felt sublimely well-rested. In class, Professor Rowena announced that they would now begin learning Occlumency. Harry let out an exasperated groan, and Hermione nearly hit him with her wand for such a display of disrespect and immaturity.

"Now, this is a very difficult form of magic. It involves a thorough control over your thoughts and emotions. Very few of you will be able to do it successfully," Rowena Snape announced to the class.

A few students looked disappointed.

"Don't be discouraged. Many full-grown wizards cannot close off their minds. As I said, you will need supreme control over your mind," she continued. "You are all lucky, though, as our previous studies should help you to control your minds."

For the remainder of the class, the students copied some theory on the history of the art from Rowena's notes on the board. The bell tolled; Harry and Hermione made their way to the dungeons.

"Today, you will brew a Serenity Serum. Although it is a simple thing to brew, I'm prepared for some of you to botch it completely," Professor Snape announced, looking directly at Harry. "You should have a finished Serum by the end of the class, and you will hand in a phial containing your Serum. This will be worth ten percent of your final grade, so I suggest that you do not mess up."

The class exploded with activity. Hermione quickly measured one pound of lilac, and began chopping at it with great speed. Harry followed her lead, but at a much slower pace. She placed 12 ounces of crystal water in her cauldron, warming it over a low flame. Then she added her coarsely chopped lilac, until the Serum turned faintly purple. Then she measured out the precise amounts of chamomile, rose pollen, dragon scales, gold dust, and unicorn hair. She stirred the bubbling solution exactly one hundred times, in a counter-clockwise direction. At last, it turned a perfect azure blue, and Hermione knew that the Serum was complete.

She wiped the hair from her eyes with an air of satisfaction. Hermione removed a phial from her supplies, and using her wand, engraved her name on it. She placed a dose of her Serum in the phial and corked it, carefully. She made her way to Snape's desk; she was the first one done.

"Finished, Miss Granger?" he asked suspiciously. He knew she was intelligent but he was surprised that she had finished only two minutes over his own all-time record.

"Yes, sir," she said, proud of how the potion had turned out.

She made the last step to his desk, extending the hand with her phial across the desk. He reached out to take it and as he did, his hand brushed hers for the briefest moment. Hermione blushed and let go of the phial too quickly, causing it to shatter on Snape's desk.

Both of them leapt back. Hermione felt terrible. She was highly embarrassed. She held her breath, waiting for the Potions master to unleash his temper upon her.

"Gather another phial of your potion, Miss Granger," he instructed dryly, cleaning away the mess with a flick of his wand.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," she murmured.

"Just go bottle another phial, and hand it in," he said, dryly.

Hermione quickly bottled another dose of the Serum and handed it in. She cleaned up her supplies, and left when the bell tolled for lunch. She mentally chided herself for behaving so foolishly. It was bad enough that she had this stupid inexplicable crush without having it cause her further embarrassment.

********

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, as he, Ginny, and Ron sat in the common room Monday night after supper.

"Probably off in the Library, with her nose in some dumb book," Ron surmised.

"You know she has a reason to be mad at you right?" Ginny scolded.

"How in bloody hell do you figure that?" Ron retorted.

"Luna told me that you hit on Hermione when you were drunk..." Ginny said.

"So? We used to date," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"You were very lewd..." Ginny replied.

"Well, Hermione is going to regret being mad when I make the Cannon's roster next year!" Ron declared.

********

Hermione knocked lightly on the Defense teacher's office door. She heard some shuffling in the room.

"Come in," Rowena called.

Hermione opened the door. The office was beautifully decorated. The walls were painted a deep crimson, and the curtains were dark chocolate brown. The furniture was a light cream color. Rowena Snape was wearing jeans and a sweater. She looked relaxed and at ease.

"Good evening, Miss Granger" she said sweetly, holding a glass of white wine in her hand.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Please, call me Rowena."

"Okay."

"Can I offer you a glass of wine?" Rowena asked, gesturing to the open bottle on the table.

"I don't think I can accept, Pro…erm…Rowena."

"Can I offer you a pumpkin juice instead?"

"Yes, please," Hermione replied.

Rowena walked to her desk and pulled a flagon of pumpkin juice from the drawer. She sent the glass to Hermione with the flick of her wand, and walked back to her seat.

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Rowena and taking a sip of the juice. "Wow! This juice tastes even better than usual."

"Oh, yes. I always add an extra pinch of cinnamon and nutmeg to my pumpkin juice."

"I'll have to remember that."

"So, tell me about yourself, Hermione," said Rowena Snape.

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was never Head Girl myself when I attended Hogwarts... so, I suppose I have always had a certain curious urge to know what it takes to be on top of the student body food chain, as it were," she said.

"You went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes... yes, I did."

********

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat in the Great Hall, Thursday morning, at breakfast.

"Students, I should hope that you enjoyed the Halloween Ball, as I am pleased to announce that we will be having a Pre-Christmas Ball, two days before the start of winter holidays."

Gunny nudged Harry, who kissed her in return. Hermione let out a moan, as Ron eyed her inquisitively.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Chuddley Cannons In Ronald Weasley's Future?**

Our secret sources report that Ronald Weasley, friend of Harry Potter and son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, may be gearing up for next fall's Cannon's try-outs. Although many would assume that the young and somewhat handsome Mr. Weasley would be eager to join in the ministry like in his father or in the novelty merchandise market like his brother, word around Hogwarts is that he has been training day and night on the pitch. Could it just be talk or a concerted Gryffindor effort towards the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup? Or is there something else in the works for Ron Weasley? We will keep you posted.

**Former Ministry Official Missing:**

Dolores Jane Umbridge, formerly a prominent ministry official and briefly Hogwarts Headmistress, has been missing for some time, it was reported today. Aurors were reluctant to release details even when pressed on whether or not this could be an act of retaliation by former Death Eater supporters. All this reporter could uncover was that her home in London had been ransacked and that Ms. Umbridge has not been seen since early or mid September. Anyone with information on the woman is encouraged to contact the Ministry of magic as soon as possible.

********

Harry's bad dreams seemed far less frequent when Ginny was around. Once they figured this out, Ginny made it her habit to sneak into his and Ron's room at night just to lie next to Harry so that he could sleep. However, this disturbed Ron, who although he approved of their relationship, really didn't need to see that side of it. Pretty soon, things were getting tense.

"Why don't you just tell McGonagall that you have trouble sleeping without Ginny around? I mean, Harry, you've done so much for everyone; I'm sure she'll juggle around room assignments to accommodate you," Neville suggested, as he and Harry snuck down to the kitchens for a mid-afternoon snack.

"Blimey! That's a good idea, Neville. I never would have thought to try that," Harry said, patting Neville on the back.

"Oh, that's no problem, Harry."

"How are you sleeping these days?" Harry asked, hoping that Neville was faring better than himself.

"Pretty good, all things considered. Every now and then there is a bad dream, but I think of it like a Boggart. I chase it away with laughter and thoughts of happier things."

"You are a lot wiser than people give you credit for, mate," Harry said, with a smile.

********

As November transformed into December, Hermione and Rowena made it a tradition to have tea every Monday evening. Slowly, Hermione grew into a new sense of the kind of woman she could be under Rowena's guidance. She started wanting more mature discussions and sophistication, and less adventure. Ron, Harry, and Ginny stopped wondering where she was. Slowly, they were inching apart. Harry was wrapped up in efforts to forget the war and learn to relax in peace times, and Ginny was more than happy to help him do just that. Hermione wondered how she had ever seen anything in Ron. In short, their friendships had seen better times.

One Monday evening, in mid-December, Hermione made her way to Rowena's office.

Hermione, no longer needing to knock, simply opened the door. She wondered if she had come on the wrong evening. Rowena already had company this evening.

"Good evening, Professors," Hermione said, attempting not to frown.

She wondered if either of the Snapes were aware that in spite of her best efforts her crush on Severus remained. Hermione had decided that it was more of a cerebral thing than a physical one. In fact, she had done some research and decided that this whole thing was likely just a reaction to the fact that she had not been close to her father since she began attending Hogwarts and the tense atmosphere with Ron since the break-up. That had made her feel less unnerved by the whole idea, and she was certain that she would overcome it quite soon.

"Good evening," Rowena and Severus said in unison, chuckling slightly at their acute timing.

Hermione was shocked to hear that laughter.

"Sit," Rowena offered, conjuring up an arm chair, next to Severus.

Hermione sat down uncertainly. There was a moment of silence.

"Won't you join us for a glass of wine? Severus, pour the young lady a glass," Rowena instructed before Hermione could reply.

Severus obliged, and continued on with the conversation he and Rowena must have been having before Hermione entered. Hermione sat very still, sipping at a glass of red wine, while the two siblings carried on an animated conversation. She observed the conversation before entering into it, as Rowena had informed her was good etiquette.

"You mean to argue that courtesans are more glorified by history than Queens?" Snape asked.

"Come now... how many courtesans can you name? This shall prove my point," she retorted.

"Witches or Muggles," he laughed.

"Witches who were courtesans to Muggle Kings," she replied, with a pronounced smirk.

"Mata Hari..." he began.

"Wrong. She was an imposter... not actually a witch or a courtesan to a king. Try again," she chuckled.

"Well then... Agnès Sorel, Diane de Poitiers, Louise de La Vallière, and Barbara Palmer," he concluded.

"Mm. Yes, Palmer is one of my favourite historical courtesans," Rowena laughed.

"Yes, you always were a fan of decadence for the sake of extravagance," Severus replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, can you so easily name the Queens that are corresponding to those women?" Rowena asked smartly.

"Victory is yours. I haven't a clue," Severus conceded with a tip of his head.

"What about Pompadour?" Hermione asked. "Was she a witch?"

"Oh, good question! Let me think..." Rowena said, taking a thoughtful sip of wine.

"I don't believe that she was. However, the French Ministry had many of its records destroyed in the Revolution, so it is impossible to say for certain," Severus interrupted.

The three of them laughed and talked for many hours, consuming a few bottles of wine at Rowena's insistence that an empty glass simply would not do. At last, Rowena peeked at the clock on the mantle.

"Holy shit! It's three in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"I'd…I'd better get to bed," Hermione yawned, the wine lulling her into a sedated state.

"Hermione, I'm not sure you should be going out into the dark halls alone. You've consumed a few glasses of wine and it's late," Rowena suggested.

"I'll escort you back," Severus offered, rising from his chair and helping Hermione to her feet.

"I…Okay," Hermione replied, as he opened the door for her.

They walked down the corridors. Severus walked behind her, making sure she didn't stumble on the cobblestones. They were silent as ghosts, drifting through the halls. They were mounting the last two steps up to the tower when she slipped and fell backwards.

"Urgh," Severus grunted, as he caught her.

Hermione was in his arms instead of on the floor, and it took her mind a crucial moment to process this. For a moment they peered into each other's eyes. Their noses were almost touching. Hermione felt his warm breath, and wished her brain had been thinking sooner so that she could have moved from this precarious position. Then, he let her go. Hermione caught her balance and stumbled forward onto the landing next to her door, watching the dark figure stalk away.

********

**Still No News On Missing Witch**

Aurors are still looking for any information on the possible whereabouts of Dolores Umbridge. "We are encouraging anyone with any information about Umbridge to contact the ministry. This is a serious issue which we continue to look into," Auror Agatha Krisper said this morning. Insiders report that tracking spells and usual detection spells have failed to turn up any information.

**Malfoys appeal to have Draco Released: Page 2**

**Minister Dedicates Memorial Statue for Those Lost In the War: Page 3**

**6 Simple Spells to Up Your Holiday Cheer This Season: Page 5**

********

The weeks dwindled down to days, as the students prepared for the Christmas Ball. Ron secured a date with Lavender Brown, and the pair were snogging twice as much as they did during the sixth year. Once again, it seemed this was an attempt to make Hermione jealous. Ginny and Harry were sweeter than sweet, and even Neville and Luna appeared to have some liking for one another. Hermione could not bear it any more. She considered not attending the Ball at all.

Saturday came, marking nine days until the beginning of the winter holiday, and seven until the Ball. Hermione went down to breakfast alone as the others had decided to sleep in. She was slathering honey on her toast, when the morning post swooped in. A barn owl planted itself in front of her, presenting a simple manila envelope. Hermione noticed that her name was written on the front in ball point pen, and knew instantly that it must be from her parents. Just as she was about to open the letter, an enormous gray owl, covered in a dusting of snow, swooped down, presenting her with a large brown paper package.

Hermione decided to open her post upstairs, in the comfort of her room, and away from the prying eyes of the Great Hall. It always made her uneasy to open her mail in front of others. Who knew what an envelope could contain, and furthermore who knew who could be watching. She made her way to her room, excited that she had received a package. She opened the letter first.

_**"To our daughter, Hermione:**_

_**We hope this letter finds you well. Your father and I are doing very fantastically. In fact, we won a free trip for two to Italy, yesterday. Isn't that exceptional?! What luck! We leave for Italy on Christmas Eve! Unfortunately, we cannot bring you with us. We tried to buy an extra ticket, but it's the holiday season and all the flights are booked up. Your father suggested that you just show up with magic, but I told him that it was hard for you to do that in places you couldn't visualize. I was right, wasn't I? Besides, I figured your father and I could use a nice little holiday, just the two of us. We hope that you are not upset.**_

_**You had discussed spending one last Christmas at Hogwarts, during the summer, and we think that it would be a marvellous idea. It will give you an opportunity to say goodbye to the school, as you prepare to move on.**_

_**Have a Merry Christmas,  
Mum and Dad."**_

Hermione tossed the letter aside, slightly upset that her parents would abandon her so easily, but glad to have some time to herself. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were going to the Burrow, and she had been invited. However, given that Lavender Brown had also been invited... and Molly Weasley would have no end of things to say about that, Hermione elected not to go.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered the package. She opened it quickly, hoping that it was an early Christmas present from her parents to make up for their going away. She was surprised to find a white rectangular box, with a small gold card on top. She opened the card tentatively. The paper was fine and heavy, and obviously expensive. Hermione was intrigued.

_**"Hermione:  
Something suitably elegant to wear to the Christmas Ball."**_

The card was unsigned. Hermione examined the flourished black ink, hoping to recognize the handwriting to no avail. Carefully, she lifted the box lid, to reveal deep eggplant purple silk. Gingerly, she pulled out an elegant handcrafted gown. Laying it across her arm, she decided to try it on.

Slipping out of her jeans and t-shirt, she pulled on the luxurious gown. It fit her body to a tee, clinging to her narrow hips and waist perfectly. She walked over to the mirror, relishing the swish of the dress as she walked. She let out a gasp at the sight that confronted her in the mirror. The dress was a vision; fitted, strapless, with amethyst beading at the hem and bust. The color made her fair skin glow, and her hair looked rich against it. She was entranced by her reflection. It was a work of art and she felt beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**  
_"We are our own devils; we drive ourselves out of our Edens." -Goethe_

_"Ambition is like love, impatient of both delays and rivals." -Buddha_

It was the last Monday evening before the Christmas Ball. Harry re-entered Hogwarts, late one December evening, through one of the many secret passages he knew of that lead to Hogsmead. He was smiling, and was even tempted to whistle. In his pocket, there was a little ruby red felt box, and the warmth of his spirit radiated out from there.

********

Neville and Luna stuck to the shadows; creeping along the walls. Luna's shoes made an odd tapping with each footfall and this worried Neville. They could not afford to be caught. He turned around, and pressed his finger to his lips. Luna nodded. They were almost there. Finally, they reached the location of the Room of Requirement. Luna reached into her bag, pulling out the Marauder's Map, which Neville had stolen from Harry's room. She gave the thumbs up: the room was free.

"We need a place where no one can find us, where no one can hear us, where no one can interrupt..." Neville whispered in a voice scarcely louder than a breath.

They paced the required amount of times, thinking about what they required with great concentration. Finally the door appeared and they rushed in, with a quick glance over their shoulders to ensure they had not been followed.

********

Hermione went to her regular tea appointment with Rowena. She was wearing an old Gryffindor sweater that was stretched and worn so that it hung limply off her small frame.

"What a lady you have become, Hermione. Right before my eyes too..." Rowena remarked, smiling.

"I have your kind companionship and rigorous tea-time boot camp to thank," Hermione responded, forcing down a grin.

"What a diplomatic answer."

Hermione laughed.

"Although, I can see we still have to work on your attire," Rowena chuckled.

"If I had the time to study and dress well, I would," Hermione replied, straightening the jumper on her frame. "But this hair is not conductive to any efforts that take less than a few hours, and what with all the catch-up work before NEWTs and deciding on what career path I want... Well, it's really impossible. Besides, I have no one to look pretty for anyway."

"What are you doing for the holiday?" Rowena inquired, holding out a tray of homemade shortbread.

"I'm staying here. My parents are taking a holiday in Italy, without me."

"Ah, Italy…I spent a summer there. It's such an enchanting country. It's a shame you're not going. I have a feeling you would fall in love with Italy… Aren't you going to be bored stiff, in the castle, all alone?"

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Might I suggest that you stay with me for the holidays instead? I have a country home in Northamptonshire, and I'd find your company most pleasant," Rowena Snape offered.

Hermione graciously accepted the offer, suddenly excited for the upcoming holiday.

********

"We don't have much time," Luna said, stretching out her arms above her head.

"I know," Neville replied. "But we need to figure out what has been going on."

"True. Things have been bizarre."

"I just want to figure this out before it gets any more bizarre," Neville asserted.

"Do you ever think that maybe we are reading too much into this? I mean, after all that has happened, we could just be paranoid."

********

Snape drew out a chair for his sister, with a casual flick of his ebony wand, the morning before the Christmas Ball. They were in his office, preparing to sit at the old piece of firewood he had transfigured into a table. On it was a simple green cotton table cloth, with a hot comforting breakfast acquired from the house-elves.

"What a lovely breakfast, Severus. How did you persuade the house-elves? I was under the impression that they had a strong distrust of you," Rowena remarked, sitting in the chair.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He could not deny what his sister had said.

"I have my ways…" he drawled.

She brushed off his comment, knowing that Severus would never harm a house-elf.

"Have you decided to go to the Ball yet?" she asked, helping herself to a steaming scotch egg and some toast.

"I've told you a million times, I have no intentions of going to that pointless event," he said, with annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Well what do you propose you'll do instead? Sulk in the darkness of your office as usual? That is not the way to celebrate your freedom. You are alive and well, and you should be thankful because you are one of the few who survived the war."

"You know your polite wheedling doesn't work on me, right?"

"Oh, fine then. I'll go for the impolite then. What the bloody hell do you think you're going to do instead? You're a disappointing, unsociable got for an older brother sometimes," she said with a frown.

"I thought I might take off a few days early, and settle in at your home in Northamptonshire. I've never been able to take advantage of you owning that enormous building properly. That is how I plan to celebrate the fact that I'm alive, as you put it. I want a time to relax, Rowena. I want to unwind," he said, looking worn and sad, rather than angry.

"Can't you wait and go to Northamptonshire with me?" She huffed, tapping her shoe sole against the floor.

Severus did not respond; instead he helped himself to some bacon and toast.

"You know, it could be said that you owe me this. If I were as Slytherin as my bloodline dictates I ought to be, I could make you go... or you could just cooperate and go unwind at the Ball of your own free will," Rowena suggested.

He chewing his food pointedly, taking his time before answering.

"I suppose I might attend, for you. _You _will need someone to dance with, after all. However, I will not guarantee that I will stay," he conceded at last, downing a cup of coffee in a single gulp.

"How delightful!" she exclaimed, her mood changing rapidly as she gave him a quick hug. "You simply cannot wear your usual robes, however."

Severus refilled his coffee cup, as it took a moment for his sister's comment to fully sink in.

"Whoa! What am I supposed to wear then? Are you proposing that I go naked?" he exclaimed, nearly knocking his coffee cup over.

"I'll find you something suitable to wear," she said with a sly wink, rising from her seat.

"Rowena! I will _not _be dressed as a dandy!" he shouted, as she left the room, chuckling.

********

The day of the second Ball arrived with a flurry of panic and commotion. Students were alive with mirth and fits of laughter. And for this Headmistress McGonagall was happy. Poppy was busy all day treating victims of Weasley love potions, and even an attempt at personal Transfiguration gone horribly wrong. Headmistress McGonagall decreed that classes were to end at noon, much to the students' delight and shock.

Harry and Ginny went up to their room and Ron went to the one he now shared with Neville and another boy who had transferred from Beaux Batons.

"Harry, have you seen my blue heels?" Ginny asked, as they were getting ready.

"They should be in your trunk," he said, straightening his hair in the mirror.

"They might be in your trunk," she said, as she opened it up.

Harry realised that the little red velvet box was in there, and he quickly rushed to the trunk to stop Ginny.

"You know what? I think the silver shoes make your legs look better anyway," Harry quickly said.

Ginny looked at him, frowned for an instant and decided to let it go.

"Alright, then. Almost ready?" she said.

"Almost, love," Harry said, as he moved in for a kiss.

********

Upon Rowena's behest, Hermione went to her private rooms to prepare for the Ball. Hermione brought her meagre beauty supplies; an old bedraggled brush, an unused tube of clear lip gloss and some pressed power that was too light for her skin, along with the stunningly mysterious purple gown.

Rowena Snape welcomed her in, evaluating her from head to toe with her inquisitive absinthe green eyes.

"Hmmm," Rowena said. "Let's start with your unruly mass of hair, then. There's potential with it, but I can tell that it's going to take a little _convincing_. "

Rowena summoned a small blue-green crystal bottle from the nightstand. She removed the tiny glass stopper, and emptied the vaporous aquamarine contents of the bottle onto Hermione's hair. Then, using her wand, she smoothed each strand into long, smooth, luxurious loose curls. Taking pearl ended bobby pins, she secured the curls in cascading layers on the back of Hermione's head. Finally, she waved her wand over the creation, emitting a fine, shining, red dust, which transformed Hermione's hair to a more luxurious version of its usual chocolate brown.

Rowena summoned a delicate gold handled amethyst encrusted mirror from a mahogany side table on the opposite corner of the room. She handed it to Hermione, who was anxious to see her hair.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped in astonished appreciation. She ran her fingers through the curls.

"I take it you like the result?" Rowena asked, while applying her wand to her own midnight black hair, slicking it back in a graceful chignon, seemingly without effort.

"I didn't know it could look so… so good. Thank you!"

Hermione embraced the dark-haired older witch.

"You're most welcome. Now, let's get to work on that makeup."

********

Severus Snape opened the heavy mahogany door to his room, expecting to find Rowena, with her idea of a 'suitable outfit' in hand. Instead, he found his room empty and cold as ever. He examined the sparse décor, wondering if she had been there at all. He tossed his cloak over a worn green chair and went to light a fire in the grate, when he noticed a neat brown paper package on his bed. He moved closer, inspecting it. The package bore a simple note on white parchment, undeniably in his sister's perfect embellished handwriting.

**_Severus:_**

**_Something suitably smart to wear tonight._**

He opened the package anticipating heinous dress robes that would rival the one's Ronald Weasley had worn to the Yule Ball. He gasped aloud, as he caught a glimpse of sophisticated black satin and shimmering emerald green silk, nearly dropping the package.

"That foolishly clever little sprite," he laughed aloud to himself, cursing his sister's impeccable taste. "It must have cost the same as half my yearly salary."

********

"I'm going down to the Ball now, are you coming?" Rowena asked Hermione, who was surveying herself in a full-length mirror.

"I think I'm going to take a few minutes before going down. I still have to get used to the fact that I can look like this," she replied, taking in the wondrous sight of Rowena in her golden gown.

"_Alright_. Come find me when you arrive," she said, her gold gown swishing as she left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**  
_"Feelings are not supposed to be logical. Dangerous is the man who has rationalized his emotions." -David Borenstein_

"I never thought I'd see the day where I thought it would make sense to drink out of a hip flask like Moody," Neville whispered to Luna in the Gryffindor Common Room before they went down to the Ball.

Luna chuckled. "I don't think we have to worry. We'll just keep an eye out."

********

Hermione descended the staircase leading to the Great Hall. The Ball had already begun and music was echoing in the halls. Hermione picked up the hem of her dress and tripped. Ungracefully, she fell to the floor.

"Damn you, Rowena. How did she convince me to wear heels?!" Hermione asked herself, as she rose from the floor and checked for injuries. No harm, no foul.

As she reached the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath. The Hall was fully transformed. Sheets of silver and gold fabric were draped everywhere. A dance floor was situated in the center of the room, and surrounded by comfortable looking chairs. The professors had done their best to give the entire event an air of comfort. The students seemed to be having fun; dancing, laughing, smiling, sitting, and talking. To Hermione's relief this Ball had none of the air of debauchery that the Halloween one had. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come down here," Rowena remarked, removing her hand from the younger witch's shoulder.

Hermione laughed, but it was a restrained laugh. For some reason she was feeling very self-conscious.

"What do you think of the decorations?" asked the raven-haired woman.

"The professors did a magnificent job!"

Rowena laughed.

"Minerva was _very_ particular about every detail," she said.

"Well, it seems to have paid off," Hermione replied.

"Yes, it I believe it has, but the night is still young."

********

Harry spun Ginny around and dipped her low. She beamed back at him.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately," she whispered into his ear.

"Often, and I never get tired of it," he replied, holding her even closer.

"Well, then why isn't there a ring on my finger?" she teased, laughing until it made it hard for her to breathe.

"Soon enough," Harry said under his breath.

********

Rowena and Hermione sat down on a bench, laughing at some private joke. As their laughter subsided, the band drew the waltz to a close. Students and teachers abandoned the dance floor in search of refreshments. In the midst of all the movement, Rowena noticed the doors of the Great Hall creak open. Severus Snape slunk into the room. He looked sharp in a well-tailored black tuxedo, ivory shirt, and emerald tie. He was not traditionally handsome. However, he was far from ugly tonight, that much she had ensured.

"Excuse me, Hermione. I see my brother has just arrived, and it's my task to ensure he doesn't take his role as a Byronic hero too seriously," Rowena said, rising from her seat.

Lately, it had been decided by the boys of Hogwarts that Professor Rowena was attractive enough to forgive her relation to the vile Potions Master. They openly admired her. They plotted to seduce her with help from Weasley products. They would stop and stare whenever she passed by. In fact, a few foolish and brave young men were plotting to win her affections as she strode towards her brother.

"I suppose I should be happy that you're here, _at last_," she said to Severus, giving him a scathing look.

"I withheld my end of the bargain. Would you rather I left?" he said sarcastically.

Rowena sighed audibly. Severus responded with a fierce and pointed look.

"I'm glad you wore the tuxedo. I'll admit, I was afraid you might just burn it and show up in your teaching robes. "

"I'm full of surprises."

"Ha! Very funny indeed."

"I have a feeling that you're going somewhere with this, little sister, and I don't like it. You have your little plots as always; plots that I fear might someday involve me."

"Well, if you're going to be so sarcastic, I'm going to make you pay the price. Why don't you _surprise_ me with a dance?"

Severus knew that Rowena never made idle threats. So, he decided it was best to give in and dance with her.

Behind them, a few sixth and seventh year boys were openly admiring Rowena's figure. Severus gave them exceedingly dirty looks to tame their raging hormones. Among the young men was Ronald Weasley. Suddenly, Severus spotted him, and his normal scowl turned more malicious than had ever been previously witnessed.

"What's the matter?" Rowena asked, her voice level but her eyes betrayed a certain degree of concern.

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth.

"Severus, who-the-devil are you glaring at?"

"Teenage wizards…" he mumbled, frowning so deeply that Rowena feared he might kill someone.

Rowena laughed to break the tension.

"Boys will be boys. They can look all they please, because there's in no way in Heaven, Hell, or Merlin's beard that they will ever have anything more than a glance," she said with ease.

"I suppose."

"Severus, I _am_ glad you came," she said, her eyes becoming very wide.

"It's the least I could do. It would be un-brotherly to leave you alone. You could have been molested by those unsightly dunderheads," he replied.

"Well…" Rowena began.

"What are you getting at now?"

"There's one more little thing I'd like you to do for me."

"What?"

"Miss Granger is all dressed up and she has no one to dance with."

"Why don't you pester Mr. Weasley with that request?" he hissed.

"I'd rather not give him permission to prey on her."

"Oh. So, you want her to dance with me? What have you done to mess with your normally impressive intellect?! I will not risk my reputation and ruin hers."

"It's only one dance."

"There are implications attached to dancing," he said, growing uneasy.

"Do this one thing for me and I will let you leave for Northamptonshire tonight after the ball. That way you get two whole days to yourself before I get there. Or you may refuse, but I assure you dear brother, you do not want to refuse," she said, her voice low and nearly deadly.

"No."

She gave him a moment more to process her threat.

"Don't argue. The last thing I want is for another bright Hogwarts student to become a grouchy old Professor," Rowena said pointedly.

He could see her intentions written all over her face. She would not let up; likely she would burn down his office if he refused. He was surprised that she had managed to stay under the radar during the war by moving to Canada. One would think the Dark Lord would have wanted to have someone as darkly persuasive on his side. He had been worried about the day when they would be sent to acquire her, but it never came. Then again, Rowena was very good at disguising herself and her abilities.

"Fine, but I expect a full forty-eight hours of uninterrupted solitude," he said.

"You will have my home entirely to yourself provided you dance with Miss Granger. She looks lovely tonight."

"I hardly see how that…"

********

"Seen anything yet?" Neville whispered into Luna's neck as the danced.

"No. Calm down, and be patient. Everything in time..." she whispered in reply, before pressing a brief kiss into his cheek.

Neville turned redder than red.

********

Ron danced with Lavender, always looking over his shoulder to see if Hermione was watching. She was not. He wondered when things had gone so wrong between them. They had been happy. Harry warned him that it was going to be tough, considering all the death and violence they had seen. Somehow Ron was certain they would have been able to deal with it, like Harry and Ginny were doing. He wondered where he had gone wrong. He had never asked her to talk about that night, that torture, with Bellatrix. He was going to let her tell him when she felt comfortable. He was supportive. He tried, but one day she stopped kissing him back. Over a few days, her eyes stopped lighting up when he came into the room. She asked him to let her go, and he agreed. He knew she would come back to him, when she was ready; when she was healed. Now, he wasn't so certain. He was afraid. He was upset.

********

Severus stumbled towards Hermione. He had all the grace and charm of a gangly teenager. He made a small bow in front of her and held out his hand. He regarded her for a moment, and in spite of himself, had to admit his sister had made her look very pretty this evening. She looked at him dumbly. He silently questioned her intelligence.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Granger?" he prompted, deciding that the customary non-verbal signals had failed, and he really did not want his office lit on fire, his person cursed to some horrid illness, or his food poisoned.

Hermione couldn't speak. Words had failed her for the first time in her life. She really did not know what to say.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Miss Granger. It is not as if I am asking you to recite the names of famous Quidditch players from the 1700's."

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you saying that you think I'm asking you to recite names of Seekers and the like? Or are you saying something else entirely?"

"No. I mean yes… I mean that I would like to dance. Thank you," Hermione replied, taking hold of herself.

Severus took her hand and was surprised that she did not pull away from him. Most young women would be repulsed at the mere thought of touching him. He felt an odd pricking sensation on his hands.

"By the pricking of my thumbs... something wicked this way comes," he whispered.

"What, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Nothing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. I'm sorry that it has taken sooo long to get this chapter your way! I'm a poor college student, so up until now I havent had a moment to spare on the story. It's going to be a while before I update again too. Sorry! Anyway, enough excuses. ENJOY! Also, please note that there is some strong language in this chapter.

**Chapter 13:  
**_"If you're gonna screw up, do it while you're young. Older you get, the harder it is to bounce back." -Winston Groom_

The minutes left in the evening were speeding past. Most of the students fled to secretive spots with their lovers; stealing kisses and hearts. The dance floor was nearly empty and those who remained were so occupied with their own affairs that it rendered them oblivious to anyone else. Lavender managed to pull Ron out of the Great Hall and to a secluded corner near the Divination room. However, not five minutes had passed before he left her, stomping back down to the Gryffindor common room, mumbling Hermione's name and several choice expletives.

Somehow, Severus Snape found himself sharing a second dance with Hermione Granger. To his initial surprise, Severus was enjoying her company as much as he could given that she was a student. Certainly, she was mature for her age, but he was decidedly her senior in all ways. If pressed, he likely would not have admitted that she looked radiant in deep purple, though he certainly found himself thinking it. And to his way of thinking, this was a loss of control. Nothing frightened Severus Snape more than losing control.

The song they had been dancing to was coming to a close. Without thinking, Severus pulled her into a dip. Hermione's face was flushed from dancing. He didn't notice her blush. Their face inched closer together. His nose brushed hers. Hermione lurched in his arms. He nearly dropped her.

"Ron, give it up. She's NOT into you okay?" Ginny said to her sullen brother, when he found her and Harry on their way into the common room.

Ron was in a furious rage.

"But…" he began to retort.

"Ron, if you're so upset why don't you just go talk to her?" Harry interrupted, annoyed that Ron was intruding on his time with Ginny.

"She's still there... or she could be in some corner by now snogging a Hufflepuff," Ron replied, looking at his feet.

"Go to bed, Ron," Ginny said forcefully.

Ron left without another word. However, his body language was much more telling. He stomped away with balled fists.

Hermione practically fled into the first dark corridor she found. The cold air hit her at full force. Slowly, her head began to clear.

"That was too close," she told herself.

As she walked down the hall, her heels made a ruckus on the cool stone floor. It was a menacing sound. The click-clack echoed around her like a maddening time piece. She was beginning to doubt her earlier trust of Snape. What if someone had seen them? What if he had some sort of menacing plan to embarrass her? She would surely be expelled or humiliated.

Frustrated and afraid, she threw herself to the ground. Her hands flew to the buckles of her shoes. She fought to get them off. She flung off one shoe, then the other. They hit the opposite wall with an echoing thud. Suddenly, she felt cold and isolated. As she rose to retrieve her shoes, she felt as though she was being watched. Hermione hoped it was nothing more than Mrs. Norris. She checked the corridor behind her. All she could see was eerie blackness. Still, it didn't feel right.

She quickly walked father down the hall. She was unable to shake the feeling that she was being pursued. She continued walking in the darkness. Her feet were cold. She was beginning to regret not going straight to bed. As she passed under an archway, she looked up. A sprig of mistletoe hung above her on a red and green ribbon.

She froze. She could have sworn she hear the rustle of a cloak. Someone was behind her. Hermione whipped around and collided with something solid. She was face to face with Severus Snape. Her eyes went wide with shock. He was dangerously close. She saw his chest rise and fall, as he breathed heavily. She could smell his cologne. Her breath caught in her lungs. She was paralyzed.

Hermione stood there for a moment, in shock. For once, her mind was unable to make sense of a situation. They stood there in silence. Severus blinked first. He turned quickly and disappeared into the darkness. As quickly as he had come, he left.

********

**Social Season Highlights**

Hogwarts put on a charming festive Ball last night, one which this witch was lucky enough to attend and report on! The decorations were superb and proved that you can never go wrong with classic metallics and monochromatics. The entertainment was solid, however dated. Surely a school as prestigious as Hogwarts could afford to book one of the many trendy new wizard-rock bands. As for the guests, Ms Weasley and Mr Potter shone in matching formal wear that appeared to be imported from France. Ms Granger was a surprise; glowing in a deep purple gown straight of this fall's runway show for muggle Christian LaCroix...

********

"I am sorry to inform you that all Potions classes will be cancelled until after Christmas," Professor McGonagall announced at breakfast the next morning. "Professor Snape has taken an early holiday. I will be granting spares to students with Potions. However, I advise that you use your spare time to review your course thus far."

Students of all houses began to cheer loudly. Harry and Ron raised their goblets in a toast. Ginny laughed. Hermione slumped forward on the bench. Suddenly, her head hurt and her chest felt tight.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked with concern.

She grew pale. Harry wondered if she had a hangover, even though it was unlike her to drink.

"I think I have a migraine," she lied.

"Do you know what caused it?" Ginny asked.

"It seems pretty sudden," Ron added.

"It's been brewing all morning. I think all the cheering just sent me over the edge," she lied once more.

"Did you have any Firewhisky last night?" Ginny whispered.

"No," Hermione whispered back.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

She rose from her seat, but had no intention of going anywhere but her room. She ran the whole way there. Hermione flew into the bathroom and collapsed on the cool tile floor. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she gasped for breath. She felt like Dudley Dursley was sitting on her chest. Then, she began to cry.

"I'm so stupid!" she screamed between sobs.

********

"...I'm not sure," Luna whispered.

"Me neither. I mean, I don't want to point fingers," Neville replied.

"And we don't have any evidence," she agreed.

"Well things definitely feel off..." Neville started.

"I know, but as real as the feeling is, we can't trust it without something more concrete... We don't even know who or what is behind it. All we know is something is up."

********

Ron walked up to Hermione before dinner. She was bundled up and headed for a walk in the grounds. She had decided to avoid supper.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Oh. Hi, Ron."

"Can I talk to you?" Ron said, his voice full of anger.

"I'm on my way out, as you probably saw," Hermione said, dismissively.

"Your bloody walk can wait. I'm always waiting for you!" Ron retorted.

"Fine," Hermione said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Don't get all pissed at me like that! It's time you stopped treating me like your bloody pet. I thought we had something, but the second the war ended, you dumped me like a dirty piece of toast. You're such a bloody fucking tease!" he screamed.

"Ha! Aren't you just a brilliant wordsmith?! There was never anything real between us. You just wanted to snog all the time! You never cared about me!" Hermione screamed back, not caring who heard.

"Frigid bitch!"

"Empty-headed-fire-crotch-man-whore!"

"Psycho!"

"Pompous ass!"

Hermione threw a bat-bogey hex at Ron. He replied with a Leg-locker. All of a sudden, there was a loud crack. Ron and Hermione flew apart. Ron hit into the base of the staircase and crumpled. Hermione flew back into the door where she slumped to the floor.

"STOP! THIS IS MADNESS!" Rowena Snape bellowed, her black hair streaming behind her.

"She…" Ron began to protest, but it only served to further anger the Professor.

"Would you kindly insert your filthy, overly large, foot in your bloody mouth, Mr. Weasley?" she said, gritting her teeth.

Ron said nothing. He nodded his head. Rowena walked towards Hermione's figure. She bent over to remove the scarf from her face.

"Now who do we have here?" she asked, removing the scarf. "Oh my! Miss Granger, I certainly did not expect you to be dueling in the halls."

"I…" Hermione gasped.

Rowena stood up. She undid Ron's curse on Hermione with a tap of her wand.

"Do not let me catch you two fighting again. Next time, I will not be as understanding. Miss Granger, I suggest you go on your walk or whatever you were planning to do. Mr. Weasley, why don't you go do something else? I'm sure you can occupy yourself in another manner. May I suggest you pack your bags for the train tomorrow?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Ron bolted up the stairs to the Common Room. Rowena helped Hermione to her feet.

"After you're done with your walk about the grounds come to my office. I'll have some hot tea and repast waiting," Rowena said kindly.

Hermione nodded. She opened the doors and stepped into the cold Scottish night.

********

Rowena was sitting by the fire, in a rich blue robe.

"Good evening, Hermione. Please sit."

Hermione took the seat, tentatively.

"I'm eager to leave for Christmas. I hope it's alright if we leave immediately after classes tomorrow," Rowena said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:  
**_"Happy, happy Christmas, that can win us back to the delusions of our childhood days, recall to the old man the pleasures of his youth, and transport the traveler back to his own fireside and quiet home!" -Charles Dickens_

"Can you believe it? She cursed me!" Ron bemoaned to anyone who would listen.

"Ron! Put a sock in it! You cursed her too," Ginny shouted back, before heading upstairs shaking her head.

"Not cool, mate. You should just go and apologize to her," Harry suggested before heading to bed himself.

********

On the last day of class before Christmas, Hermione was looking forward to a little relaxation. She took the stairs two at a time up to her room. She had her bags packed. It was only a matter of retrieving them. She had to hurry. Rowena was waiting in her office.

She noticed that someone had slipped an envelope under her door as she stepped across the threshold. Recalling the hate mail she had received in the fourth year, Hermione was reluctant to open the envelope. She drew her wand and cast a simple detection spell over the mail.

"Humph! Nothing suspicious," she remarked to herself as she summoned her letter opener.

_Hermione:  
I'm sorry Ron was such an insensitive prick last night. Ginny and I are very cross with him. I don't know what got into him…_

_It seems like we never see you anymore, 'Mione. I know that you are probably very busy studying for NEWTS. That is why I'd like to invite you to spend Christmas with Ginny and I. It seems like you could use a break. We are off to the Burrow for three days and then we'll be at my house. If you really want to avoid Ron, you can just join us after we leave the Burrow. Please come._

_Harry_

Hermione crumpled the letter. Harry and Ginny would understand if she didn't show up. She doubted they would even notice if she was missing. They would be far to busy snogging to miss her. She picked up her light blue travelling bags and made her way to Rowena's office. She was determined to have a Merry Christmas.

********

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Neville asked Luna.

"Oh, just going home to spend some time with my dad. We have a lot to patch up still, but he knows I love him under it all," she replied.

"I'm not going home this year... Gran is having this big party and she wants me to come and show off, but I don't like that sort of thing."

"I understand. Well, have a Merry Christmas then," she said, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Luna," Neville said, blushing.

********

"Ready?" Rowena asked.

The two witches stood just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Dusk was coming quickly and the air was heavy with frost. Rowena wore a deep Turquoise travelling cloak and Hermione sported a simple wool trench coat.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Any questions?"

"How exactly are we getting to your home?"

"Portkey, of course. It's too far to Apparate with all of our luggage. Also, I don't feel like flying in this weather," Rowena joked.

Rowena unfastened the cameo necklace around her neck and held it in her palm. She motioned for Hermione to come closer. The two witches held onto the necklace. There was a familiar jerk or the navel and they were off.

They landed on their feet in a cozy foyer. It wasn't a large room, but it served its purpose. Generous boughs of holly and pine were hung on the mahogany mantelpiece above a roaring fire.

"Welcome," Rowena said with a gesture of her finely cloaked arm. "This is my home."

"It's charming… but much smaller than I expected," Hermione joked.

"Well, perhaps I'll just leave you in the foyer all holiday," Rowena laughed.

"Actually, I really exhausted. Can we postpone the grand tour until tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll show you directly to your room."

She led Hermione out of the foyer into a honey-colored hallway. The house was actually rather large. There were three identically decorated floors. Hermione was too tired and dizzy from the portkey to notice. Rowena led her up the first flight of stairs and opened one of many doors.

"This is your room for the holidays," Rowena said.

The walls were a soft mauve with a faint purple and cream striped wallpaper going halfway up the wall to a border of ornately carved white wood. The bed was a cozy double piled high with feather pillows. There was a large bookshelf on either side of a window seat.

"I hope this will do," Rowena said.

"Yes, it's absolutely perfect. The bed looks so comfortable, and the view from the window is beautiful."

"Good. By the way, the next door to your right is a bathroom. Make yourself comfortable. If you need anything at all, just call out. Everything echoes terribly in this house, so I'm sure to hear you."

Rowena left, shutting the door behind her with a faint click.

Hermione spun around slowly. The bookshelves were full of old books, but the top shelves contained nothing but framed portraits. Hermione moved closer to examine the photos. Most were of Rowena; as a small child in a stained green frock, leaving for Hogwarts for the first time, in the stands at a Quidditch game, at her mother's funeral. The one that stood out the most, however, was of her graduation from Hogwarts. It was the only portrait in which she wore a small grin instead of a beaming smile. It seemed as if she was concealing something. Her face was as mysterious as the Mona Lisa; enigmatic eyes and an unreadable expression. Then, Hermione's eyes wandered to the next portrait over.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

Right before her, in a gold frame, was proof that Severus Snape had not always been a miserable dungeon bat. It was a faded Muggle photograph. Severus appeared to be about seventeen. The corners of his mouth were slightly upturned. He was grinning. Hermione suppose that it might be his version of a smile, but she could not be sure. His hair was shorter. He was wearing torn blue jeans and a black t-shit. He looked happy enough except for the faint bruises that covered all his exposed skin. Beside him stood Rowena, who looked disapprovingly at the cigarette in his hand.

********

Rowena silently stepped into the first floor study. The room was entirely dark except for a miniscule fire in the grate. The tiny flames barely illuminated the figure of the tall man sitting in the armchair. She stood behind the chair and firmly grasped its sides.

"Why did you bring her here? Must we bring in strays? Really, she is a student... this must be inappropriate or banned by some rule somewhere..." the dark figured complained, censing her presence.

"I made plans for her arrival some time ago. It would have been very rude to retract the invitation due to your temperamental whims. Besides, she had nowhere else to go, and I was not about leave her as bait for Weasley. And as to the rules, I have looked through 'Hogwarts A History' a few times over the years and have yet to find anything like that," she reasoned.

The dark figure slumped forward in the armchair. His head collapsed firmly into his hands.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to make a fool of me?" he whispered.

"How so, Severus? I can do many things, but I doubt that I could make you a fool."

"You're parading a student around in front of me like some muggle dating fix up!" he shouted out.

"Shush! She'll hear you," Rowena chided, casting a muffling charm.

"Did you not hear what I just said? You are up to something, I swear."

"So?" she said, slowly.

"SO?! Do you not grasp at the level of impropriety of your actions in trying to fix me up with a student?"

"I can think of many worse things you have done," she said, her voice full of ice.

"Of that I am fully aware," he said, feeling guilty.

"Well then, what's the matter? She's sweet, intelligent, charming, and rather pretty. Not to mention, she is more mature than many witches twice her age," she reasoned.

"For fuck sakes, Rowena! She's a student! It's wrong," Severus raged.

"She is eighteen. She's graduating at the end of the year."

"Exactly! It is wildly inappropriate!"

"She is not a child!"

"I am not interested in your games!"

Rowena crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

"I'm too old for her. I've seen so much and she's still so young and pure. We have nothing in common," Severus said just above a whisper.

"Severus… She has seen more than you realise. You've spent so much of your life as a free man submitting to your superego, and exalting your ego. You know, it's not such a bad thing to indulge your id now and then!"

Her remarks brought out the very worst of his Slytherin nature. He countered with a low blow.

"As if you would know anything about responsibility and love!" he seethed.

Rowena fought the impulse to curse him in to oblivion.

"That's your fault, Severus," she whispered with a malicious undertone.

"DO NOT BRING THAT UP NOW!" he roared.

He was now screaming so loudly that the chandelier shook. Rowena prayed that her muffling charm would hold fast. The last thing she needed was for Hermione to awake to their feud.

"Why shouldn't I bring it up?!" she screamed back.

She tightened her grasp around her wand. Her whole body was shaking. She was beyond furious. If Severus so much as moved, she intended to blast him with everything she had, which was a lot.

Severus craned his neck to look at his sister. He gauged the possibility of his survival if he were to rise from the chair. He knew from her stance that she was angrier than she had been in years. Also, he knew Rowena well enough to know that she wasn't the kind to hesitate. After all, it was his fault. He had picked the wrong topic of conversation. Despite her fierce attitude, he knew that he had hurt her.

Severus gave in first. He ended the stand-off by slumping forward in his chair and exhaling loudly. Rowena's posture changed slightly. She was still bristling with rage, but she was no longer ready to curse him into a thousand pieces. However, her wand was still at a combative level.

"I'm sorry for shouting. That was rude of me," he offered.

Her expression remained tense but he could detect the miniscule softening of her glare.

"You've ruined my life," she said scathingly.

They had had this argument many times before and he knew how to calm her down.

"I will endeavour to repent for my actions until my last breath. You know I've vowed this," he said.

Slowly, her stance softened. She was too tired to hold out. Her brother's words hit her hard. She knew that he was being sincere. She sunk to the floor. Then, she began to sob. Heavy tears rushed down her face. Severus rose from his chair in a hurry. Immediately, he knelt beside his sister. He no longer deemed her as a threat to his life. For the next few minutes, they sat on the floor. He murmured apologies as he attempted to dry her tears. When she spoke, her voice was raw.

"Tell me, why do you always push away the people who care about and love you? What do you have against having affection in your life?" she asked.

"I don't…"

She cut him off.

"Don't lie. Trust me for once when I say that I know what will make you happy. Give my ideas a chance," she said.

Rowena rose to her feet. She made her way out of the room, lifting the muffling charm as she went. Severus followed her into the hall.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed."

"Goodnight."

Rowena stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter I'm posting this reading week and it will have to tide you folks over for a little while. 3 you guys and all of your reviews!

**Chapter 15:  
**_"Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need of hell." -Emily Dickinson_

_"There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness." -Carl Jung_

The Burrow was ablaze with Christmas lights both muggle and magical, and there was music and laughter enough to be heard for miles. Molly had gone out of the way to plan a truly celebratory Christmas party and feast, and it was still only the eve of Christmas Eve. There were guests of all shapes and sizes mulling about, chatting and seeking out Harry and Ron.

"Mum, do we have more cider?" Ginny shouted across the first floor.

"Yes, dear. In the cauldron by the fire!" Molly replied.

"Which one?" Ginny asked, confronted with two cauldrons full of liquid.

"Oh! The one on the right! The other is mulled wine for tomorrow night!"

Ginny looked at the wine and just as she was about to try a ladle-full...

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Don't you drink that! It's not ready yet and we need some for our guests tomorrow!" Molly shouted, and Ginny wondered at how she had known.

"Your mother has eyes all over this place," Arthur Weasley said to her with a nudge and a laugh.

"No kidding," Ginny replied, while filling her cup and Harry's with cider.

"Harry is looking for you. The moment you left I'm afraid my ministry buddies took to chatting him up..." Arthur chuckled.

Ginny laughed, rolled her eyes and left to go find Harry.

********

Hermione's soft brown eyes fluttered open. She yawned. Then, she realised that it was the morning of Christmas Eve. She smiled. It was Christmas Eve and she was going to spend it at Rowena Snape's plush home. She sat up in bed. Hermione stretched her slender arms above her head. For the first time in months, she was well-rested and fully relaxed. She wondered for a moment if perhaps the bed had some sort of enchantment that granted one a restful night, because she hadn't had a single nightmare or flashback to the war while she slept; a fairly rare occurrence.

She looked at the window seat. On the upholstery lay a fluffy white dressing robe and a small note card. As far as she knew, they had not been there the night before. She rose from the comfortable bed and picked up the note.

Good morning, Hermione.  
I hope you had a restful night. I'm feeling a little out of sorts, so breakfast will be late. Feel free to draw yourself a bath and relax for a while. A house-elf will come fetch you when breakfast is ready to be served. I hope you like Quiche Lorraine.  
Merry Christmas,  
Rowena

Hermione put on the robe and made her way to the bathroom. She drew the bath and sunk into the water. She let out a sigh of pleasure, and sunk in deeper.

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled to herself, as she closed her eyes.

Hermione was completely relaxed. She hummed Christmas carols to herself. Eventually, she got out of the bath and got dressed. Just as she was doing so, there was a small pop.

"Morning, Miss," squeaked a tiny house-elf.

"Hello," Hermione replied nervously.

"Madam says for Dot to fetch you to breakfast."

"Thank you, Dot," Hermione said, following the elf downstairs.

The small elf led her down the staircase and down the hall. They stopped in front of a set of double white doors.

"Madam be in here, Miss. Foul mood she's in, too," Dot added with a shake of her tiny head.

"Why is that, Dot?" Hermione inquired.

"Dot's place isn't to be saying, Miss," Dot replied, opening the doors and giving Hermione a shove.

Dot made a hasty exit. Hermione was left in the doorway with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, unchecked.

The dining room was silent. It was a beautiful room with maple floors and walls the color of pumpkin juice. None of that mattered to Hermione. In fact, she didn't notice the room at all. She was completely focused on the dining room table. It had seating for twelve, but there were only two people seated at it. From opposite ends of the festively decorated table, Rowena and Severus Snape glared at each other. The tension was almost unbearable. Dark eyes stared into darker ones and both of them were sporting wild hair. Waves of anger radiated off the two siblings. Neither of them looked rested. Severus clutched his coffee cup like it was a form of life support. Rowena gazed into the blackness of her cup, as if she expected it to hold all the answers. They both looked as though they had been to their own personal hell and back several times over the course of the night. However, Rowena managed to look less haggard than Severus. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles.

Finally, Rowena noticed Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Hermione," she mumbled. Her voice was raw.

"Um…Morning," Hermione muttered.

She was unsure what to say. She sensed that something was horribly wrong but she had no desire to pry. Also, she wondered what Severus was doing sitting there, of all places.

"Miss Granger," Severus greeted through gritted teeth.

Rowena thumped her coffee cup against the table. It was so loud that Hermione jumped.

"Severus! Is it too much to ask that you treat my guests with civility?" she barked, eyes bulging.

"I believe I addressed Miss Granger with perfect civility, although I'm sure you disagree," he replied curtly.

"We are not at Hogwarts, Severus. Perhaps, Hermione would prefer that you addressed her by her first name," she added.

"Is that alright with you... Hermione? I would hate for you to let me use your first name just because my overbearing sister insisted upon it. After all, it might not be good form," Severus said snidely.

"It's fine," Hermione replied quickly.

She sat down in between the feuding siblings. She decided it was her job to keep them from angering each other further. As it was, Rowena seemed to be considering giving him the old Avada before breakfast could be served.

********

Fleur, Bill, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Harry and Ginny were seated around the table about to tuck in to a plentiful brunch. Everyone else was still in bed, sleeping in.

"It's Christmas Eve, and I would like to have each of us give a toast," Arthur announced, raising his glass of pumpkin juice. "I propose a toast to the Order of the Phoenix. Without such friends and allies it is hard to imagine that we would be here today."

They all murmured in agreement and raised their glasses in agreement. "To the Order."

"To those we lost..." Molly said chocking up. "To all the sons, daughters, mothers, fathers. May we never forget them."

"To those we lost."

"To adventures that will follow. Hopefully they'll be safer and won't involve prophecies," Charlie chuckled.

"To adventures."

"Au personnes qu'on aime. To those we love," Fleur said simply, taking Bill's hand.

"To those we love."

"To..." Bill began.

"Actually, on that note... sorry Bill," Harry said. "I have something I want to say."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before steeping away from the bench and getting down on one knee. Ginny gasped and Molly looked as though she would faint as Harry pulled a little velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

"Ginny, will you marry me? Will you make my life perfect?"

"Yes! YES! A million times yes!" she cried without hesitation, kissing him on the lips.

Harry slipped the ring on her finger and everyone cheered and chattered excitedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated in it's entirety to FriendofMolly, my most devoted reviewer (in fact, the only reader leaving any reviews recently). Cheers to her for being such a supportive reader that I felt I had to give her another chapter while I had a spare minute or two! For the rest of you, please review. The reader who leaves the best/most constructive/most entertaining review in the next little while will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Follow FriendofMolly's lead and be a helpful reader. :)

**Chapter 16:**

_"There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends." -Homer_

"More coffee, Miss?" a house elf squeaked to Hermione in between glances at the brooding Snapes.

"Yes, please," Hermione said quietly, for in this room a whisper felt like a shout.

The house elf then proceeded to Rowena's side. "Mistress? More coffee?"

"No, Polly," she replied tersely, stabbing her fork into her quiche.

"Master?" Polly the house elf asked Severus.

Rowena made a disapproving sound. "He is not master in this house, Polly!"

"Y...yes... mistress. Polly is greatly sorry... won't happen again. Sir, more coffee?" Polly squeaked, looking as if she would love to bolt from the room.

"Yes," he replied and she filled his cup.

Silence descended upon the room. Hermione was befuddled and a little terrified at being caught in such a situation.

"It's a lovely home you have... the dining room is very nicely decorated. I love your china pattern," Hermione found herself saying, just to break the tension.

"Thank you," Rowena replied, seeming to remember that she had company. "I will give you a full tour after breakfast."

The rest of the meal passed in a silence only slightly more palatable than the last. After they had finished picking half-heartedly at their meal, Rowena rose and declared that it was time for the tour and Severus took off like a bat out of hell.

"Let's start on the third floor then," Rowena said, as if the terse breakfast had not occurred.

The third floor was entirely bedrooms, each decorated in lovely pastels, whites, and golds. It was pretty, but fairly boring. Then it was on to the second floor, which contained Rowena's opulent master suite.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how did you afford all this? Harry had said that your family was poor," Hermione remarked, taking in the contents of the vast walk-in closet roughly the size of her parent's living room.

"I made a good living for myself drafting magical contracts in other countries... that and other things led to a well stocked vault over the years and, I believe in spending the money I make on things that make me happy," she replied, surprisingly guarded.

"Why take a teaching position at Hogwarts then? I'm sure it can't really be worth your while financially," Hermione continued, curious.

"I have a certain... nostalgia for the place," Rowena replied with a tone of finality.

They proceeded on to the Library on the first floor, which Rowena stated Hermione could use any time at her leisure. The rest of the second floor was skipped over, being as it was simply more bedrooms exactly like those on the third floor.

********

"What's all the shouting about?" Ron asked, padding down the stairs to the kitchen with sleep in his eyes.

Everyone was silent before a moment before Charlie and Bill burst out into laughter.

"What? Are you all bloomin' nuts?" Ron asked, lifting a quizzical brow.

This caused Arthur and Harry to join into the laughter.

"Ron!" Ginny said, waving her left hand in the air.

"What?!" Ron shouted, still not getting it.

"Ron, mate," Harry said, rising to put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "I think we need to have a talk."

Fleur sniggered.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked, somewhat confused.

"Now, Ron... I didn't tell you earlier because, no offense but, you can't keep a secret too well. Ron, I just asked Ginny to marry me," Harry explained.

"You what? Blimey Harry!"

"Don't you dare disapprove, Ron," Ginny said with a laugh, coming over to show him the ring up close.

"I... you... really?" Ron stammered.

"YES!" Everyone shouted and laughed.

"So, I guess tonight is going to be an engagement party too on top of Christmas Eve," Molly mused.

********

"I'm going to soak in the tub to relax in my room. Feel free to grab a book from the library or go down to the atrium and sit amongst the flowers... someone might as well enjoy them seeing as how I am never here anymore," Rowena said with a sweep of her hand.

"Yeah, the roses and orchids are nice and it's quite warm in there. That sounds lovely," Hermione replied.

"Good. Call one of the elves if you need anything. They will be glad to help," Rowena said as she left Hermione standing alone in the corridor.

"Merry Christmas with the Snapes..." Hermione muttered to herself as she made her way to the atrium they had just come from.

In her peripheral vision she noticed a portrait of a dark man but it was down a darker hall behind the kitchen that Rowena had not shown her and she assumed it was some distant Snape ancestor. She went into the bright atrium, heady with the scent of flower nectar and pollen, and sat down on a lounge chair. The early afternoon sun was coming in through the glass and the room was very warm. In no time at all Hermione was fast asleep and dreaming.

_She was in a forest like no other forest she had ever seen. The trees were tall poles of brown without any leaves or offshoots or branches. The sky was deep indigo blue, but it was calm and warm. There wasn't even a trace of a breeze._

_"What are you seeking?" a voice, light and hollow as the wind whispered. "Why are you searching so hard for things you might not want to find?"_

_"But I need to know," Hermione found herself replying._

_"Take things as they come little one... have faith that good things happen too," the voice cooed, almost seductively._

_"No..." another voice, a hoarse one, hissed. "No! Don't listen..."_

_"Wait! Why?" Hermione asked the second incorporeal voice, as the ground below her began to shake and shift._

_Suddenly, there was nothing but blackness and she was falling, falling into it._

She awoke with a start, bolting up right. Hermione found that she was quite cold. The sun had fallen; it was night. She rose from her seat, wondering if she had missed dinner. A glance at the clock confirmed that she had; it was nearly midnight! She wondered at how no one had woke her.

********

"Everyone! Everyone!" Arthur Weasley called over the din of the festive party. "May I have your attention please? Molly! Come here! We are please, overjoyed even, to announce the engagement of Harry and our dearest Ginny!"

A chorus of cheers erupted until the walls of the house threatened to come down.

********

Rowena sat in a room darkened by night. The only light in the room, the other-worldly glow of a pensive, illuminated her face in an ethereal but eerie way. She sighed, pulling another memory from her temple with her wand and bottling it. It was always to her greatest sadness that drawing out a memory in this way did not allow one to forget it, just isolate it and preserve it entire onto itself. In her hands, she fiddled with a little golden oval on a chain, a locket.

********

**A Merry Christmas To All Our Readers!**

**Dolores Umbridge Still Missing**

The search for prominent former ministry official Dolores Jane Umbridge continues in spite of the holiday season. "We take any disappearance very seriously and we will continue to search until Ms. Umbridge is found," Auror Agatha Krisper said in a press-release early yesterday evening. As we previously reported, Ms. Umbridge has not been seen or heard from since early or mid September and there have been no leads in the case. If anyone has seen or heard from Ms. Umbridge they are encouraged to contact the ministry immediately.

**Wedding Bells for 'The Boy Who Twice Lived'**

Word is that wizarding hero and living legend, Harry Potter, proposed to his girlfriend Ms. Ginevra Weasley yesterday. Reports have yet to be confirmed by the couple themselves but our sources assure us that the happy couple will indeed be walking down the aisle sometime in the near future. Sources spotted Mr. Potter near a jewellers not too long ago although his exact purchases could not be confirmed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** This chapter goes to both FriendofMolly and Flamegirl15500 as they were the two readers who reviewed the last chapter.

**Chapter 17:**

_"Isn't it funny that at Christmas something in you gets so lonely for - I don't know what exactly, but it's something that you don't mind so much not having at other times." –Kate L Bosher_

Hermione awoke early Christmas morning, not needing much sleep after her excessively long nap the day before. It was lucky that she awoke early, as there was a small gathering of owls waiting patiently on the flower box outside the window. She opened the window, the coolness of the air catching her off-guard. Quickly, she freed the letters and packages from the owls and they were gone, off to deliver other packages and letters, no doubt. The first was on Hogwarts stationary and she decided that that made it the top priority.

**_Ms. Granger:_**

**_The results on your NEWTS are as follows: Potions- O, Defence Against the Dark Arts- O, Arithmancy-O, Muggle Studies-O, Charms-O, Ancient Runes-O, and Transfiguration-O._**

**_On behalf of Hogwarts, I would like to congratulate you on your outstanding achievements and tell you that you have officially graduated from Hogwarts with honours. In regards to your internship for next semester, I am pleased to inform you that we would be glad to have you train with any one of our Professors. Each of us is enthusiastic about your desire to become an educator at Hogwarts. Please contact me with your choice or choices of mentors and fields of study by January 10th._**

**_Professor Sprout,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Hermione beamed. Things were looking up. Now all she had to do was choose a path to take. Next she found a letter in Harry's messy handwriting. She hoped it would not be another invitation, because as much as Christmas with the Snapes was unpleasant, her gut told her that Christmas with Ron would be worse.

**_Mione:_**

**_Hope the Daily Prophet didn't get to you before I did. I tried to reach you by floo at Hogwarts and you weren't there. I even went down to the village and called your parent's house, but there was no answer. I hope wherever you are you are having a Merry Christmas, and that this owl will find you. Anyway, I've been in a real hurry to reach you because I wanted you to hear the good news firsthand... I asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes! Of course we want you to be the maid of honour... when we can finally settle on a date._**

**_Luv,_**

**_Harry and Ginny_**

She wasn't too shocked at the words on the page. Everyone knew this would happen eventually, but the suddenness of it was a bit of a surprise. Ginny still had a year and a half of schooling left after all. Hermione tried to imagine herself getting married at Ginny's age, but that made her think of Ron... and that made her unhappy. So, she grabbed the package that corresponded with the letter. The paper was red and gold and the box was small.

"Oh! Wow!" she exclaimed when she saw the pretty silver pendant in the shape of an 'H', on a medium-length, delicate chain.

She made a mental note to send a thank you card before she gave them their gifts when they got back to school. She put the necklace on before opening up the next package. She wasn't quite sure how they did it, but it was a gift from her parents. It was hand-bound leather journal with heavy cream pages. That was her parents, ever practical!

There was a note on the bedside table. She assumed it was from Rowena, and she was correct.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I'm deeply sorry for how this vacation started yesterday. Please know that Severus and I have patched things up, and I promise you nothing but happiness and relaxation bliss for the remainder of your stay! Breakfast is at 8 and it will be sumptuous, or so the elves assure me. Come on down in something cozy and we'll open presents afterwards and sit by the fireplace.**_

_**Rowena**_

********

At the Weasley's everyone gathered around the base of the tree as Molly put on her favourite music, much to Fleur's displeasure. Everyone was in a joyful mood despite being tired after the jubilant party the night before. They had all see the Daily Prophet too, and Harry made sure to fire off an owl to Hermione immediately as he had failed to reach her in all the conventional ways.

"Alright! Time to open presents!" Molly announced, beaming at her assembled family.

"Harry, give me a hand at passing them around?" Arthur asked.

"Sure thing... dad," Harry said, grinning.

"I like the way that sounds!" Arthur replied.

They passed out the mountain of gifts until everyone had a little pile in front of them. Then, everyone began unwrapping. Of course, everyone got a famous Molly Weasley jumper, all of which were matching red with different patterns depending on the person. Charlie gave everyone a rare treasure or bobble from somewhere he had travelled. Harry gave Ron a pair of expensive dragon's hide Quidditch gloves with monogrammed red stitching. Harry gave Ginny a pair of ruby teardrop earrings to match the bracelet he had given her for the Halloween Ball. Fleur and Bill gave French perfumes to Molly and Ginny and eau de cologne for Harry, Arthur, George and Ron. All the others pitched in to buy a new living room sofa set for Molly and Arthur, which Ginny summoned into the room.

"Oh! It's so nice! You kids didn't have to do this!" Molly exclaimed, admiring the deep blue fabric.

"Vell, ve do 'ave anuzzer gift for you," Fleur said with a little, shy smile almost uncharacteristic of her.

"Although, thanks to Harry's proposal the other night we had to postpone announcing it..." Bill said with a comical wink. "I don't know if this can top a hero offering to marry my baby sister, but... Fleur is pregnant!"

And with that Molly Weasley let out a joyful yelp and fainted.

********

Hermione came down to breakfast in an old Weasley jumper and a pair of soft cotton jeans. As promised there was a feast and half laid out on the dining table and the two siblings were not about to murder one another.

"Good morning! Happy Christmas," Rowena greeted.

"Morning, Miss... Hermione," Severus said quietly.

They ate delicious tarts and eggs Benedict and talked about the weather and little things. It was generally friendly. As, the meal was winding down a new line of conversation started up.

"You know, speaking of feasts, Hogwarts still does them best. If I could get my elves to cook like that!" Rowena remarked.

"You ate food at Hogwarts?" Severus laughed. "I never once saw you at meal..."

"Well I suppose the Hufflepuff table is a long way to look from Slytherin," she remarked.

"You were at school at the same time?" Hermione asked.

"There's only a year and a half between us," Rowena said by way of reply.

"So, did you know Harry's parents? Lupin? Sirius?" Hermione asked, knowing that Harry would love to hear anything about his parents or godfather from back in the day.

Peculiarly, Severus gave Rowena a sideways glance before she answered.

"Yes... yes, I did. I went by our mother's maiden name in school after Severus... well I didn't think I'd be a well received first year if it was known I was a Snape," she said very quietly, her eyes darkening.

Hermione decided not to press her for any stories after all, and they went off to open presents and sip cider by the fireplace as promised.

********

It was growing late in the afternoon of Christmas Day when Rowena announced that she had to go run an errand, but that she would be back my dinner that evening. Severus shot her a questioning look.

"Serve tea while I'm gone," she instructed to him, before pulling on her heavy velvet cloak and heading out the door.

"Well..." Hermione said, stretching her arms nervously.

"I'll go make some tea... the elves always use too hot of water," Severus mumbled, shuffling out of the room.

Hermione looked out the window, absorbed in her thoughts. When he re-entered, Severus caught her off guard. He set down a large tray on a side table and she jumped in surprise.

"I'd ask you your preference in teas, but it seems my sister only has earl grey," he said, pouring out two cups.

"Oh, that's um fine. Do you have any lemon wedges?" Hermione asked.

"No, just some cinnamon sticks and sugar. Her cabinet is very limited for someone who is supposed to be such a grand hostess..."

"I'll try a cinnamon stick, I guess."

He handed her a china cup with the cinnamon balanced on the saucer, and prepared one in the same manner for himself. Then, he sat down opposite to her and with a flick of his wand, added another log to the fire.

"So..." Hermione said, shakily stirring her tea with the cinnamon stick.

"Why exactly are you here?" he asked bluntly.

"I wouldn't have come if I'd have known I'd be interrupting anything, I swear. She invited me when my parents decided to go to Italy without me... they won a trip. I just thought it was going to be me and a fireplace and some books and silence... and I hate that I seem to be ruining your vacation... really..." she babbled.

"Hush. It's fine. It seems we were equally unaware," he said, stirring his tea and taking a sip while looking her in the eye.

"It's not exactly the Christmas I envisioned for myself," Hermione said by way of reply, sipping at her own tea.

"Well, if I can help change that without too much effort... do you want a potion to cheer you?" he asked, calmly.

"No... no thanks. I prefer not to self-medicate. The war was... horrific, but I want to be responsible for my own emotions."

"I... I heard what happened with Bellatrix..." he said, looking at his feet. He was as embarrassed as she had ever seen him.

"You... you did? Even Harry... Ron... Ginny... they don't know," Hermione stammered.

"I'm sorry... that you had to go through that. Bellatrix was sadistic to say the least."

"I... I still have nightmares about it. I wish it was only a bad dream. I should have fought back hard... I should have..."

He set his tea down and rose to his feet. Swiftly he crossed the floor, just as tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. He handed her a handkerchief. It was the first time he had felt such empathy in years. There was no way that one so young should be so marred. She dabbed at the tears now streaking silently down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault..." he said just above a whisper, at a loss of what else to say. Hermio

The next moments occurred in a blur. Of its own accord it seemed, his hand went beneath her chin and tilted it up so that she was looking into his eyes. Her eyes dried and she swallowed hard. Then, his lips were on hers, lightly at first and then more insistent but still tender. He realised what he was doing and he didn't pull away. Maybe it was the nostalgia for love, maybe it was the warmth of the fire, or his sister's words last night. She groaned, but it was more of a sigh, and pulled away. She was blushing scarlet red as she slipped under his arm and from the room as quickly as a ghost.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Hermione's mind was whirling. She ran blindly up the stairs and down the hall before realising she didn't know which door was hers. Why did they all have to look the same?! She opened one and dove into the room, just looking to get away more than anything else.

The blinds were drawn over the windows and the room was dark aside from the tell-tale glow of a pensive, which sat on an ornate wrought iron table in the far corner. She felt that there was a lock on the knob of the door she had just come through. Hoping to avoid having to converse with Snape about what had just occurred, she locked it. For a few moments she stood in the darkness, taking purposefully deep breaths. Then, curiosity got the best of her and she moved over to the pensive. There were a multiple memories floating around in the swirling basin. Hermione decided that she needed to see something to take her mind off what had just transpired and dipped her face into the magic liquid.

_*****_

_Hermione was standing in a dark but familiar corner of a hallway at Hogwarts. In front of her was a petite girl. Her Hogwarts uniform was a bit big for her and the fabric was worn but immaculately pressed and tucked. The girl appeared to be a first year, as she was quite short and tiny. She had shinning black waves of hair, running half way down her back and she stood stock still. Hermione heard footsteps behind them and whipped around just as the girl did. It was Rowena. And the footsteps behind them were those of Severus, the young gangly incarnation._

_"How's it going?" he asked._

_"Well, but it won't be that way if you don't stay away from me. I don't want to be bullied," she whispered quite fiercely._

_"Why? Has anyone said anything about us being related? Dumbledore told you none of professors would call you anything but Miss Prince... I can teach you spells to defend yourself."_

_"No one has said anything. I know well your defence spells and you know full well that I am equally talented in all areas but potions... I just don't appreciate having a shadow, alright? I have a normal life here..."_

_"We don't have a normal life... you're living a fantasy."_

_And with that the young Rowena stormed off and the memory ended._

_*****_

_The next memory began in the hall leading to the Great Hall. Rowena appeared to be a year or two older, possibly in her third year. She seemed to have somehow procured better uniforms and she looked much more like the impeccably dressed woman she would become. It was evident that she was quite beautiful for her age when compared to the others milling about alongside her. She was carrying an enormous stack of books that was being balanced very precariously given her tiny frame. A large boy that reminded Hermione of Goyle rushed past her, knocking the books from her arms and spending them skittering across the floor. Hermione knew it would be pointless to try to help, but she was tempted to anyway. Then, a darkly handsome boy, slightly older than Rowena happened past and knelt to pick up her books._

_"Here," he said, handing them back to her._

_She looked up from the floor, her eyes meeting his as she blushed._

_"Thank you," she said sweetly._

_"I don't think I know you. What's your name?" the boy asked._

_Hermione moved to get a better look at the boy and was astounded to find that she recognized him. It was a young Sirius Black!_

_"Rowena... Rowena Prince. You're Sirius Black, right?" she said._

_"Yeah. Oh, you're in Ravenclaw... that's why I haven't seen you before."_

_"Thank you again for picking up my books," she said, getting up to go._

_"Rowena, would you like to sit with me at the Quidditch game next Saturday? It's the big Slytherin-Gryffindor match..."_

_"Yeah, I'd love to," she said, brushing her hair back from her eyes._

_"It's a date," he replied, giving a goofy little bow._

_*_

_Suddenly, Hermione found herself in another memory, in the darkest corner or the dungeons at Hogwarts. It appeared that this memory began in medias res._

_"How dare you take issue with that!" Rowena hissed._

_"Oh, I have every right to take offense to the fact that you are dating Sirius Black!" Severus whispered fiercely in reply._

_"Why do you think that I'm dating him?"_

_"During our OWLs... while we were writing the exam no less... the one time I look up, there are girls throwing themselves at him and he acts as if they are invisible. He's never done that before! And you've been seen with him at Quidditch games for the past year..."_

_"He's more devoted than I thought," she whispered, somewhat smugly in reply, cutting Severus off._

_"See? You admit it!"_

_"So? It's my life and you have no right to interfere!"_

_"I have no right to interfere?! He's the reason my life is hell... him and Potter," he spat. "They are the reason you have to use our mother's name... why you are ashamed of our family. And you... you go cavorting with them!"_

_"You know, maybe if you weren't such a prick you'd know they are nice guys who just like to have fun. And Sirius treats me great."_

_"Would he treat you so great if he really knew who you were?"_

_"You wouldn't dare!" she whispered in a lethal tone._

_"Oh I would..." he countered._

_Hermione could scarcely see what occurred in the darkness but she heard a loud crack and Severus cursed. Rowena sped off, her fist clenched, knuckles red and marked with a few flecks of blood. Severus took off in the opposite direction, hands clasped over his obviously broken nose._

**_*_**

_Another memory materialized before Hermione could get her bearings. It was bright and sunny and the setting was no longer that of Hogwarts. She was in a bright green field behind a whitewashed, but obviously beautiful and fancy, house. The lawn was perfectly manicured with strategically placed wild flowers and a clear pond. Hermione saw a gnome scurry by and knew that the house must therefore belong to a witch or wizard. She heard some noise coming from in the house and turned to watch as James Potter, about 16 or 17 years old, ran out of the house laughing. Sirius came bolting out after him looking more like a rock star than the haggard and world-worn man Hermione had known._

_"Ever hear of knocking?" Sirius laughed, tackling James to the ground._

_"We take you in, you rascal! And then we take in your little strumpet..." James joked with a smile._

_Rowena emerged from the house in a white sundress, chuckling at the boys as she went to sit beneath a large _flowering tree to watch them.

_"I will defend to the death my love's honour!" Sirius said in a joking tone._

_"Well if snogging her in my house counts as defending her honour..." James retorted._

_Just then an owl swooped in. It seemed to take in the boys appearances and decided Rowena would be the best person to deliver the letter to. That stopped their play scuffle and they set themselves to right as she opened the letter and read it._

_"What is it?" James asked._

_"Oh, it's Remus. He's wondering if could come and pay a visit after the full moon. Oh please, say he can James! It would be nice to have someone around to fulfill the need for intellectual conversation," she said with a grin._

_James clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Sorry to tell you, mate, but it seems you're not meeting all your lady's needs. Moony's the one she really wants..." he laughed._

_"Oh James! Sirius fulfills all the ones that really matter..." she said with wink, playing with the gold locket around her neck._

_"And then some!" Sirius added before moving to sit with her._

*****

That was the last on the memories in the basin. Hermione felt confused, but at least she was no longer confused about her own romantic predicaments. She sat against the wall and wondered at how oddly life could turn out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Rowena wiped the ash from her cloak with distaste. She knew the smell would be a challenge to get rid of, even with magic. However, there was no better way to get rid of a body than with fire. All that was left of Dolores Umbridge was now a smouldering pile of ash that soon would disintegrate and blow away without a trace. She really wished she hadn't had to dispose of the body in this way; she had been hoping to allow it to decay, but the investigation had not been relenting and it was much better to be safe than sorry.

After the trial she had kidnapped Umbridge out of anger mostly. Rowena had never taken insults very well, a reaction she had developed to growing up in an abusive household. She refused to let herself be a victim ever again, and so her temper often got the best of her.

While the school year began she questioned her captive at length. Initially she wanted to find out where Umbridge's 'skeletons' were buried in order to hand her over to the ministry for trial and imprisonment. She was looking for anything she could make stick when Umbridge started to babble about her time in charge of Hogwarts. When she babbled about knowing Harry was in contact Sirius Black and, monitoring the Floo system to limit their contact and to locate his hiding spot, Rowena kept a calm facade. Inside, however, she was roiling. Before her was a woman who had contributed to the communications failure that resulted in her love's death! The next day she killed Umbridge with a muggle firearm and left for Hogwarts to teach.

Rowena had one last stop to make before returning, and so with a loud crack she disapparated. As soon as she got her bearings upon arriving to her destination, she had to fight the urge to cry. The old Potter place (AN: the home James grew up in, his parent's house) was so well warded that she was now the last person that could access it. Even the secret keeper was dead so no one would ever find it again. When she died, it would be lost forever. She pushed open the front door, which lacked a lock, and crossed the floor to the upstairs guest room.

It was the room she had first stayed it the summer she was 16. Sirius had brought her home to meet his parents and they reacted poorly, believing her to be fully muggle. She couldn't contradict them though, because she didn't want to reveal her true heritage for fear of it ruining their relationship. The fight that ensued dredged up many deep-seated family issues and resulted in a blow out. His mother blasted his name from the family tree and they ran away to James' parents for the rest of the summer. Sirius was for all intents and purposes the closest thing James ever had to a brother, and his parents to a second son, so as his girlfriend she was welcomed with open arms.

That was not the last time she had stayed in this room, however. And she had left something very important behind in it. She lifted the matching gold rings from the bureau and slipped them onto the long gold chain that held her locket.

********

Hermione pondered her next move. It would be just her luck that Snape would be hovering outside the door, waiting to accuse her of seducing him or something equally stupid the moment she left the room. Then it occurred to her! Why not call one of the house elves? They could clear a path for her and lead her back to the correct room.

"Dot? Polly?" she said, hoping they would hear her.

It took a moment but Dot popped into the room next to her.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" the elf inquired.

"I'm lost. Is... Snape... senior out there?" Hermione asked, pointing to the door.

"No, miss. Should he be? Am I to fetch him?"

"No! No, not at all. I was hoping you could show me back to my bedroom."

Dot showed Hermione back to her room down the hall. She locked the door and collapsed on the bed, feeling very tired and overwhelmed. She was not the kind of woman to give up though, and she decided that tomorrow was another day and she was just going to have to face it as best she could with grace and dignity.

********

Severus paced the floor in the library a cup of tea with a cinnamon stick in hand, going over every possible scenario in his head and trying to assign a solution to each. One: she was only shocked and would chalk the whole situation up to nothing and everything would go back to the way it was. Then nothing would be required on his part aside from avoiding her. Two: she was only shocked at his suddenness and did reciprocate the odd... inclination... he felt towards her time. In which case he would have to avoid her openly until June and then they could discuss the implications of it all. Three: she was repulsed beyond belief but believed she had been the one to encourage him. Then he would have to play the ass and treat her poorly so that she would keep quiet and he could keep his dignity and his job. Also, he would have to keep Potter from finding out... Potter knowing would be unpleasant to say the least. Four: she was horrified and repulsed and she knew that it was his fault and she intended to blame the incident on him. Then, he would have to... well he didn't know what he would do in that instance.

He stopped pacing long enough to take a shaky sip of his tea, spilling a few drops onto the blank parchment sheet he had on the table. He wouldn't have given this a second thought except that the paper turned lavender where the tea touched it. His mind whirled.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" he exclaimed, gathering up the tea and cinnamon and rushing to his room to test it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this is a very short chapter, but I felt I had to give you all a little tidbit, a little piece of suspense, and a few answers until I can crank out another full chapter. I hope this answers some of the questions in your last reviews and raises some new ones for you. Thanks for putting up with my sporadic updating; University can be a real time-killer. Please leave a review if you have the time. All feedback is appreciated greatly. :D Enjoy!

**Chapter 20:**

Behind the portrait of the dark, handsome man in the kitchen hall of Rowena's house, there was a hand written note wedged into the frame. It was an unsigned love note. It read:

_"i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_  
_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_  
_i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done_  
_by only me is your doing,my darling)_  
_i fear_  
_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_  
_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_  
_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_  
_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_  
_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_  
_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_  
_higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_  
_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)"_

_-E. E. Cummings_

********

Rowena stopped in the atrium, undetected by any of her guests or the house elves. She risked dirtying her knees and knelt near the wall, pulling a hidden box from under a slightly elevated planter. She pulled out a crisp envelope and length of parchment along with a large black quill and bottle of black ink. She began to write.

_Harry-_

_I knew your parents once. They meant so much to me and_

No, that would not do, she thought, and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

_Harry Potter-_

_Your parent`s wedding rings were entrusted to me by a very special animangus when they died. Upon seeing your engagement announcement in the Prophet (which I hope is accurate in their report) I knew that it was time to pass them on to their rightful owner._

She was satisfied with that and left it unsigned. Sirius would approve she thought sadly, a hot tear streaking down her face. She slipped the rings off her chain and slipped them into the heavy envelope which she knew would keep them safe. Then, she called her owl and charged it with the delivery.

********

Severus isolated the tea in a flask, waving his wand over it as he added a drop of another solution from his potion kit. Sure enough, the liquid turned a tell-tale colour of pale chartreuse. No wonder it had turned such an odd colour on his anti-tampering parchment: it was laced with something!

Now to find out what. He worked with immeasurable speed, hands and phials flying this way and that. He was shocked to find a dilute solution of love potion in his tea. It was much too diluted to have been directly in the tea and so he set out to test a variety of other things. First he checked the surface of the tea cup, knowing that potions could easily be applied on to surfaces and then dried, but the results told him that this was not the case. By now his brow was wet with perspiration as he was immensely frustrated and working so rapidly. He took the tea bag and tested it only to find the same result. He could have sworn a blue streak off someone, he was so worked up. Finally, he tested the cinnamon. It was clearly the source of the potion.

He began to pace the room, pondering the implications of this finding, the fact that even on the cinnamon the potion was dilute and weak, and who could possibly have done this, and why.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Severus heard the slightest creak of someone ascending the stairs and sprung forth from his room. It was Rowena, just as expected. She looked weary, which he had not expected.

"What is this about?" he whispered harshly, more violently than if he had yelled. In his hand was the parchment with the tell tale spot.

"What?" she asked, unsure of what he was holding as he was waving it around so quickly.

"Your cinnamon sticks contain dilute love potion," he seethed.

"Cinnamon sticks? Where did you find cinnamon sticks?"

"Oh, please. Don't try that innocent act. They were in the very top most cupboard in the corner of your kitchen."

"Where I keep all my potions ingredients..." she said dryly.

"Who keeps potions ingredients near food, near tea?" he retorted.

"The tea is on the counter at eye level. The potions ingredients are really out of the way. What made you think to take those? Wouldn't their being stored next to jarred spleen and powdered anise be suspicious to you, Mr. Master Potions Master?!" she shouted a little, infuriated that he was implying she had drugged him.

"You don't have any lemons for tea!" he retorted dumbly.

At this she could not suppress a chuckle.

"Severus, what has occurred while I was on my errand?" she asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Nothing."

"If you weren't such an accomplished liar I would assume you are telling the truth. And if you weren't such an accomplished occlumens I would force the truth out of you..." she said.

She let the threat lie and decided she would go to bed instead. This was no mood to be in, and no time for a fight. Severus, sufficiently cowed and feeling more than a little guilty, went to bed.

********

Harry and Ginny were exhausted from the answering the onslaught of inquiries into their engagement and were just preparing to go to bed when one last owl knocked on the window with its beak.

"Not another one!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey the one from the Dutch Prophet was pretty hilarious... they oughta have cast a better translation spell though," Ron laughed. "Maybe this one is from Zanzibar or something?"

"My money is on Canada. We haven't had one from Canada yet. Our Queen is their Queen, after all," Charlie joked.

"Harry is world-famous my brother. You gotta think more exotic than Canada. I say China or Tibet," Bill wagered.

"Oh, let's just open it already. I've had enough big surprises and intrusions for one day," Ginny said.

"That's what she said!" George joked, giving Ron a high five.

"Yes, that is what she said. I don't understand that statement you kids keep flinging around. Sometimes you say it after a boy has spoken," said Molly.

"Mum, it's a joke. We'll explain it... later," Ron said, laughing.

Harry took the letter from the owl, intending to give it to Ginny to open. However, it was only addressed to him.

"I don't think it's a news paper," he said, tearing it open with a letter opener.

"It looks heavy," Ginny remarked.

Harry pulled the heavy parchment from inside the envelope with a swift tug. There was a faint bell tone as something fell out of the envelope. Setting the letter aside, he reached onto the floor to pick it up, or more accurately, to pick them up. It took him a moment to process what he was holding, and then he dropped them into Ginny's palm so that he could read the letter.

Harry heard the family talking but it was no more than white noise to him. He could not believe the words on the page. In his heart he knew the letter was real and truthful. Harry began to cry.

"Harry, honey... what's wrong? What's up with the rings?" Ginny asked, whispering in his ear as she hugged him close.

"Sirius arranged this... years ago. They're my mum and dad's rings," he whispered back.

"Tears of joy?" she asked, stroking the back of his neck lightly.

Harry nodded in reply.

********

**Extra! Extra!**

**It's Official!**

The Prophet has confirmed that Harry Potter is indeed set to wed Ginny Weasley. We obtained an exclusive interview via Floo late Christmas evening with the happy couple themselves who confirmed the report. "Yes, we are very happy and hope to begin building our future together within the British Wizarding community," Mr. Potter stated. When asked whether they would be starting a family in the near future, Miss Weasley remained tight lipped. More on page 3.

**The End of The Golden Trio?**

One thing notably missing during our interview with Mr. Potter and the future Mrs. Potter was a certain someone. Although Ronald Weasley was in attendance, Miss Hermione Granger was nowhere to be seen and is presumed to be spending her holidays elsewhere. Miss Granger is best known for being the third component of the so-called 'Golden Trio' along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley which helped to defeat You-Know-Who. Her distance is particularly felt given that she and Mr. Weasley were romantically linked with engagement rumours of their own over the summer. However, since that relationship fell through we have been seeing less and less of Miss Granger, which begs the question: Where in the world is Hermione Granger?

********

After she was certain that Severus and Hermione were fast asleep for the night, Rowena crept silently downstairs. She made her way to the back hall by the kitchen by the light of her wand. She stopped at the lone portrait: Sirius Black.

He was asleep in his frame for the night and she would not wake him. She just stood there and looked upon the likeness of the man she had loved. The portrait was old; she had commissioned it before Lily and James had died, hoping that it would not be inhabited until they were both old and gone and their children were the ones gazing upon it. Her frame was waiting up in her room for the day she would join him in whatever abyss awaited her after death.

"I've done it all for you," she whispered, half to the portrait, half to herself.

She spent a quiet moment contemplating where it had all gone wrong. In school they were together in secret all the time. She was the only person the marauders ever let in on their secret, because she had been the one to help them with their research on becoming animagus. She had been dating Sirius a few months and James and Lupin were in on their secret. She assumed Peter was too but she was uncomfortable around him from the moment they were introduced. She and Lupin were fast friends; their relaxed intellectual temperaments suited one another. So, naturally when he began researching transfiguration for the others she took note and put two and two together. She made them the infamous map thus beginning her interest in magical documents and contracts of the sort. They wouldn't let her run with them at night, but then again she didn't exactly turn into a running animal.

Then she had run away from home along with Sirius, not that her parents gave a damn. He asked her about her family when they stayed with James. Were they not missing her? Wouldn't they be angry? They were muggles after all weren't they? She had dreaded the moment it would come to this, but she told him the truth anyway. Love was built on trust, she believed. He thought she was kidding him at first, and then he was angry, very angry. He let her explain, though and by the morning they had worked it out and she supposed their relationship was stronger for it. That summer was bliss after that revelation was over.

Then James and Lily were married and she and Sirius were in the wedding party. Peter was there and that made her uncomfortable. He always eyed the others with such a coveting look that she could not trust him. It was the look of a pick-pocket in a crowd of well-to-do shoppers. She caught the bouquet and the wedding, which might have scared Sirius at first. He wasn't exactly a settling down kind of guy back then, but she assured him she would wait until he was ready to take that step.

She was sure he was going to pop the question any day when the war broke out in full and then he was so busy with the Order that they didn't have much time to give it any thought. He didn't want her to join the order, said it wasn't really safe for the woman he loved to be tied to them in case their records were ever intercepted by the other side. She hadn't protested. Back then, they thought that it would be a rather quick war that they would fight and win without much loss. How wrong they were! If only they had known, they would have cherished every moment and loved more fiercely knowing how potentially limited all their times were.

Then Lily was expecting and Harry was born. Sirius was one proud godfather and Petunia was, well she was a godmother of sorts unknown. She was with Sirius in opposing Peter as secret keeper. She had even offered herself for the job, but old prejudice flared and James refused to trust Severus' sister with his child's life.

And before they knew it they were betrayed. Sirius was out for blood and she foolishly let him chase after Peter, that filthy rat. And look where that had gotten him. He was barely able to communicate to her his desire that she flee, that she hide before he was imprisoned. She went to stay at the old Potter place, every day in agony because she could not see him in Azkaban though he was still alive. She tried so hard to find something to vindicate him, something to get him off. Severus tried to reach her once or twice but she blamed him for the deaths of her friends and the end of her hope.

Then she found that paper photo of Weasleys and Peter, and before she could figure out a way to get it to him he had broken out of Azkaban.

He found her first before heading to Hogsmeade. She scarcely recognized him, he was so gaunt. He loved her still though, and that was all that mattered. She allowed him to go, thinking it would be wisest not to impede him in his mission. She worried about him, but she knew someday he would return as she always had.

And he did, for a brief while. Then, he said that it was dangerous for him to stay in Britain and that he had to go. She insisted upon coming with him and they traveled far and wide, but a cloud hung over it. They knew, they felt it deep inside, that this was going to be the best they could hope for for a long time. They were married in the Caribbean in a muggle ceremony, just the two of them. No registrations, no photos, no rings even. Not a trace. He told her of his plans to exonerate himself and adopt Harry and she approved.

Then, there had been open warfare again and they returned to England. Of course there had been an encounter with Severus who was furious they were still together, which made Sirius think of danger. And when Sirius thought of danger it meant he would surely conclude upon sending her into hiding. It didn't help when Severus tipped them off in passing that a witch with her talents would surely be sent for by Voldemort, kidnapped, and tortured into submission.

So she went to Canada for a spell on an imposed banishment. That didn't last long, though. She snuck back to the Potter place and told no one. It was just that she couldn't stand to be so far away. It seemed that every time they were apart something awful befell him.

And then, he had been killed. She did not rouse from her bed for weeks except to go to the lavatory and fetch water. She could bring herself to eat. It was Remus who finally found her, the last living person besides herself privy to the house's location. She inherited a very fine sum from Sirius' estate and bought the house in the shire and tried to recover.

"What a fool I was allowing you your independence. I ought to have been a proper wife... kept you safe and close... but I could never bring myself to ask you not to do something," she whispered to the portrait at last, before heading up to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here's the new and I guess fairly much awaited chapter. SO SORRY for how long this took dearies. Please, enjoy. **

**Chapter 22:**

Ron had the most bizarre dream. If he had believed in all the things Lavender, Padma, and Trelawny had he might have thought it had been a clairvoyant vision. In the dream he stood in the Ministry of Magic, not seven or eight feet from the curtain behind which Sirius disappeared forever. He felt himself shiver as a cold breeze picked up. He couldn't tell whether the wind was pulling or pushing him but he felt compelled to travel where it was taking him. The wind had a voice and it was whispering things to him but he couldn't understand them.

"The only way out is to dive in; someone must take the plunge, sink or swim... the raven caws and screams, like the wolf howled to the moon for what they saw was alike but not exact, like May and June... the serpent coiled and blood ran cold, a soul was captured from one brave and bold... captured, you see, but not dead. Not all is lost to those who can keep their head... forces afoul like four winds blown, will only be stopped when the truth is shown..."

The wind brought him to the curtain, and the force of it compelled him to continue even though he knew he shouldn't. He reached out and touched the curtain. It was ice cold. He pulled it back. Behind the curtain the flooring continued into a pick black room that smelled strongly stale. He hesitated. The wind's pull was so strong, but he was afraid.

He took a single step into the room behind the curtain. Suddenly, a burst of blinding light exploded from within the room. He heard something he couldn't make out, but all of a sudden he felt as though a puzzle had come together, a puzzle he didn't even know existed.

He felt as though the ground had dropped out from under him and he was falling. Then, he heard the wind's voice again.

"Three for whom statues do stand, across the seas and on the land... the first a woman bright but fraught, not aware in the depth of the web in which she is caught... the second a man whose name is exalted, who forgives the others though they are faulted... the third a boy longing to be more and yet so lost at his core... the first will bring compassion and the source of guiding light... the second is the cause in his guilt over causing the fight... and third whom no one suspects will bring them all to the void, but not without the help of another girl and boy..."

Ron awoke from his dream in a cold sweat, vowing not to drink so much Fire Whiskey before bed next time.

Hermione too had a strange dream, but of a completely different kind. She dreamt she was Snow White and her only dwarves were Luna and Neville. They went to the ball and left her all by her lonesome in the cottage. The witch came along, but she was young and beautiful rather than old and haggard. Hermione could tell, even though the witch's face was completely in shadow. She told herself she ought to resist the apple, but it looked so good! And she fell into its deep, poisoned sleep only to be awoken by the kiss of... Snape. Suddenly he dream was a flashback to earlier and she awoke feeling guilty and shamed.

Discovering that it was morning, she pulled on a robe and walked to the bathroom to get ready. Brushing out her hair, she realised that it was really Snape's age or that he was in a position of authority that made her feel guilty about the kiss. No, it was because she had crossed a line she made for herself. When this whole stupid crush began, she told herself that it would remain just that, a distant school girl crush that would fade quickly without encouragement. Now, she had gone and encouraged it. She realised that Snape wasn't exactly the dungeon bat they'd joked he was in the past, but he wasn't the most desirable man either. He was just himself... a bit of a 'Byronic Hero', as Rowena had put it; he had that dark, tormented, secretive thing going for him, but he could also be exceedingly selfish, grating, and downright rude.

With fear and anxiety, Hermione went down to breakfast hoping that she could handle the situation no matter how it went. She seated herself at the table where Rowena and Severus were waiting, without a word.

"Good morning," she said, politely but not too sweetly.

"Morning," Severus said, looking at her for only a moment before averting his gaze.

"Good morning. Happy, oh what do they call this day in America? The muggles there have a name for the day after Christmas... what is it?" Rowena said, conversationally.

"You hid out there during the war... you ought to know it's Boxing Day," Severus replied cooly.

"Right. Boxing Day. I could never figure out why they called it that. Perhaps because of all the muggles fighting over discounted products shipped from China in their malls... or is it because they but out all the boxes from their gifts on the curb for the waste-man?" she mused.

"I haven't a clue," Hermione replied.

"You know, darling... I noticed something," Ginny said, twirling her wedding band.

"What's that?" Harry asked, putting his arms around her from behind.

"There's a pattern etched into the inside of these rings."

"Yeah, it's a bunch of squiggles that look like vines and stuff."

"Very eloquent of you," she laughed, "but I've seen this pattern before."

"Yes, on every old-lady antique from here to Glasgow," he laughed, nuzzling her neck.

"No, seriously. I think this is the same pattern that's etched on that mirror you have at the bottom of your sock drawer."

Harry gulped. "That's not an ordinary mirror. Sirius gave that to me."

Harry walked over and got the mirror from the drawer with a feeling of sadness and compared it to the inside of the ring on his dresser. They were identical patterns. He placed the ring on the mirrors handle for a closer look and swore he saw a flash of light come from it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: So it seems this site likes deleting my ***** dividers in the story. Sorry if this has lead to confusion. I'm going to try a new marking to separate scenes to see if this helps.**

**Chapter 23:**

Hermione sat at the table, bouncing her knees anxiously. She wanted to get Rowena out of the room so that she could discuss that whole pesky we-had-a-moment-and-you-kissed-me thing with Severus. Then, she decided she needed to get Rowena alone and talk to her about what she had seen in the pensive. She had been distracted by the confusion of it all, and Hermione decided it was time to take action and sort things out headfirst.

"Rowena, do you have any photos of Hogwarts when you went there? I' curious to see how it's changed over the years, if at all," Hermione remarked, hoping that it would work.

"I believe I do, upstairs. You know, let me go get them," Rowena replied, with a peculiar look in her eye. "Keep Hermione entertained while I go digging in the attic."

Then they were alone.

"More marmalade?" Severus said, not bothering to look at her.

"No. Look, Prof…Sn…Sev… um, you. We need to discuss last night," she said, trying her best to be composed.

"No, we do not. That did not happen," he said, slowly.

"Actually, we do. I know you have a hard time understanding this, but I'm an adult and I've seen things people twice my age haven't - been through war… and I think it's time to treated me with respect as an adult. That means not brushing this under the rug like I'm some child you can convince into believing whatever you want them to. I agree this is not a light subject, and I'm not taking this lightly… it's confusing but it needs to be resolved," Hermione said in the voice she used when helping Ron and Harry sort out their problems.

"Are you quite through lecturing me?" Severus asked.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hermione retorted.

"There was a dilute amount of love potion on the cinnamon in our tea… contaminated from close contact with potions supplies."

Hermione was slightly shaken. "Enough to cloud our judgment so quickly after consumption?" she asked.

Severus mentally cursed her for asking the most pertinent question. "No," he replied stonily.

"What effects would it have had on the situation then, exactly?"

"What do you weigh?" he asked, and Hermione almost choked on her coffee.

"Why?"

"To calculate if the strength of the potion would have any effect on you. Since you've decided to be completely female and be offended at the subject, I'll just assume you weigh around 120 lbs… and the amount on the cinnamon wouldn't effect anyone over 100 lbs," he lectured.

"So you weren't effected either," Hermione surmised.

"Are you calling me fat, Miss Granger?"

"That had better be a joke, Severus. Enough delaying… We've established that we were both in control of our faculties during the situation. What now?"

"Nothing. It was a moment of weakness. You were upset, I was feeling guilty. I stupidly, tried to comfort you and we let ourselves get carried away."

"But you tried to comfort me, so obviously there is something underlying that caused us to get carried away," she pushed unsure what she wanted to hear, but knowing what he was saying wasn't good enough.

"Don't project your bizarre masochistic school girl crush on the one professor whose approval you never received unto me."

Hermione felt beyond insulted. She rose from her chair and without thinking, made to slap him across the face. His reflexes were quicker and he caught her hand mid air.

"Enough with this melodrama," he said.

"You make me want to curse you," she said, withdrawing her hand from his grip.

"Welcome to my world, Hermione," he replied with a smirk.

"You and world can shove it," she said grimacing, angry and only inches from his face.

Then, he kissed her. Again. Neither of them knew what the other was thinking. She was shocked. This time her slap actually contacted his face.

"I think I've been insulted enough for one day!" she spat, storming out of the room.

"Going to hell… definitely going to hell," he mumbled to the empty room, feeling the residual sting of her slap.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ron felt like there was something he had forgotten something important. He was sitting at the table as everyone talked about wedding plans.

"Well, first you need a venue," Molly stated.

"It would be nice to have it here, mum… but I think the public might wan to attend. We'll probably have to have it at the ministry," Ginny stated.

"Security would be a priority as well," Bill pointed out.

"How does one even go about planning a wedding that large?" Molly wondered. "The food! The tables… the favours…"

"Don't worry. I have plenty to pay for it all," Harry said.

"But Harry, son, it's tradition for the family of the bride…" Arthur chimed in.

"Hang tradition, dad. I'm sure the minister would even kick in for the ceremony. It's not everyday a hero gets married," Bill replied.

"Alright, so we'll discuss the venue with the minister," Molly said, checking it off her list with her quill. "Next is the wedding party."

"I want Hermione to be my Maid of Honour. Luna can be my other brides maid," Ginny said.

"Well, obviously Ron is my best man," Harry said, "and Neville can be a groomsman."

"Fleur and Bill's daughter should be our flower girl… and Tonks and Lupin's son can be the ring bearer," Ginny added.

"Wedding party - check," Molly announced. "Colours?"

"Red and gold?" Ginny asked, with a laugh. "Or is that too obviously Gryffindor?"

"Hey could be worse… green and silver anyone?" Charlie joked.

Harry pretended to gag.

"Red and gold it is then," Ginny announced, taking the quill out of her mother's hand to check it off the list.

"What about one of those muggle whats-its… slideshows?" Ron suggested. "That's the thing where they put all those pictures and stuff on the wall with music, right?"

"Is there a way to do that with magic?" Harry asked.

"We'll ask Hermione. She's good at Charms," Ginny decided.

"Harry wasn't your mum really good at Charms back in the day? You should maybe have someone talk about your mum and dad… like how they'd be proud of you," Ron suggested.

**XxXxXxXx**

Hermione sought out Rowena. The older witch was seated on the floor of her room, with a box of photographs before her.

"Anything interesting in there?" Hermione asked, causing Rowena to jump.

"Not much of the buildings… mostly people," she replied.

"Harry's parents?"

"Yes. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius too. They were my friends… although Severus really hates when I bring them up."

"All of your friends are dead," Hermione remarked sadly.

"I'm afraid so. It's odd to look at this and think I'm the only one left," Rowena agreed, hading Hermione a photo.

The photograph was still and faded from time. Remus and Rowena sat beneath a tree in the sunshine, grinning. Sirius had his hand on Rowena's head, as if he were about to ruffle her hair when the photo was snapped. James had his arm around Sirius' shoulder, and Lily had her arm around James' waist. All of them were smiling.

"Were you and Lupin… umm close?" Hermione asked, observing the proximity of the two in the photograph.

"Yes, but not in the way your tone implies. In the group, he was my confidant. We were the two with some modicum of conscience from time to time… Lily was all about her conscience and sometimes we wondered if James and Sirius had any at all," Rowena laughed.

"So…"

"Sirius…"

"Sirius?"

"That's whom I was close with, as you put it. We were involved…" Rowena said, serious now.

"I wasn't aware. Sirius never said anything…"

"He probably had no reason to, or he was being protective."

"Why would he need to be protective? Even Severus mentioned you being hid away during the war…" Hermione said, curious.

"I had talents… have talents. Everyone always says how Lily was good at Charms, but no one remembers that I tutored her. That's how James and Lily ended up together, you know. She loathed him. James convinced me to show her his good side on the sly while I tutored… and it worked," she admitted.

"So you are really good at charming things? I mean, I remember the bit about magical contracts…"

"Yes. I also charmed a number of objects with strong, lasting magic. Lily and James' wedding bands, for example. They were ornate hand-forged and goblin-made. I performed a sealing spell on them at their wedding. I wonder what became of the rings," she said, riffling through the box again.

"What would the spell have sealed?" Hermione asked.

"Their love for one another. It would have increased their ability to sense the other physically and emotionally, as long as they were wearing them. It's also a bit of a good fortune spell… feelings of happiness and devotion," Rowena explained.

"Is it difficult? It sounds so much more complex than anything we learn in school."

"It is difficult, but rewarding. Objects that are charmed in that way aren't ordinary because of the difficulty it takes to create them. They are easy to spot though. The magic leaves its mark on the objects and the mark is unique to the witch or wizard."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I'm so sorry to have kept this chapter from you for so very long. Being an English/Politics major sort of diminishes my writing time (and my desire to seriously proof read my fanfics haha). Hopefully, I will be good to you all this Christmas and deliver you many a cheerfully adventurous chapter. Happy Holidays!**

"Ron," Bill said jokingly, "you look tired, mate. Up all night crying over she-who-shan't-be-named again?"

"Shut up," he said, playfully punching his brother in the shoulder. "I just had some weird dreams."

"Aww ickle-Won-won had a nightmare?" George laughed, joining in.

"No, I'm serious. They were really strange. Did you put something in the Fire Whiskey last night? Some new joke product?" Ron asked.

"I had a weird dream once; blimey dementor in a pink polka-dotted bloomer was chasing me on a tricycle..." George mused.

"It wasn't weird in that way. It just felt... real," Ron explained.

"Huh. Weird," George snorted.

"I think I'm going to ask Lav about it..." Ron mused.

"Might as well ask Looney Luna if you trust Lavender to interpret your dream," George chuckled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"We tend to think of magic as this incorporeal thing. It dwells within us, as we might conceptualize a soul, and we see it in our actions; we are able to do the extraordinary and fantastic. Perhaps, it's only physical manifestation is in the effects it causes or the little flashes of light, we might be inclined to suppose. It is much more physical than that. It is an energy that transforms and alters both itself and the things it encounters. Magic leaves its mark on things... more than just a burn-mark from a misfired curse," Rowena explained. "Take for instance Harry's scar. Magic has notably touched him, and in effect altered him."

"He's an exceptional case, though..." Hermione interjected.

"True. We perceive the marking more clearly due to the sheer strength of the magic involved. However, all magic alters its practitioners in some bodily way. Usually it is gradual, so we are inclined to perceive it as aging. Even our slower aging process is a mark of the magic on us," Rowena elaborated.

"So, how has it changed me? For example," Hermione inquired.

"That, I can't say. I didn't know you before your powers began to manifest themselves. For my brother, it shows in his eyes. They've darkened considerably as he's grown more powerful. For me, it was also in my eyes... do you see the strange vine-like swirls of deeper green in the irises?"

"Wow! I never noticed before..."

"Magic changes objects in the same way it changes people. The trace is the marking, the alteration is the magic itself," Rowena explained.

"So, if I were to enchant an object..."

"It might not show anything visible. Your mark won't appear in full detail unless the magic is very powerful."

"How powerful?" Hermione asked, her intellectual curiosity piqued.

"Well, a binding spell, like a contractual-type spell... or a truly malicious curse... or something of the so-called old magic," Rowena listed off.

"Old magic?" Hermione asked, astounded she hadn't discovered this before.

"Yes. A body of arcane spells, all very powerful, not entirely understood, mostly dangerous to perform that have been around as long as any of us are aware. They aren't discussed much for these reasons but there is information out there for those determined to look or with years of spare time. Most of them deal with evading death," Rowena explained. "Now, the origin of witches and wizards is up for debate, but if I were a betting woman I would wager that the first spell the first non-muggle performed was something to do with prolonging life, escaping death, or immortality."

"Why would all that powerful magic be concerned with death?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we aren't muggles. We have powers beyond them and yet we are victim to the same mortal fate. Seems cruel doesn't it? It's natural to want to use this level of power to try to defeat the one thing that levels us with those who don't have power," Rowena replied, simply shrugging her shoulders

"If this is such a common desire, then why don't we see more of this old magic?"

"Well, from what I understand, _you_ have seen a great deal of it. That is why I am disclosing so much to you. I trust you will use this information with discretion and for intellectual purposes only."

"What of it have I seen?" Hermione asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Hmm let me see if I have the entire list... the sorcerer's stone, horcruxes... the elder wand... the invisibility cloak... I'm probably missing a few. There's the odd potion or two you may have encountered, though I doubt it. My brother likes to wow students with his speech about putting a stopper in death, but I doubt he'd ever disclose those recipes to students or colleagues."

"So people can still perform old magic? It hasn't been lost?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is still know but not at all advisable to attempt. One little mistake and you'd be a handful of dust."

"Can you perform any of it?" Hermione asked, as always posing the pertinent question.

"Yes. I incorporated it into a pair of spells a very long time ago. I didn't die in the process, so I assume it was successful, but I have no way of knowing. I am unaware of what happened to the... components... I lost track of them," Rowena said, evasively.

"I see," Hermione mused, already deep in thought. Everything about this talk with Rowena was comingling with the pensive memories she had stumbled upon and she wasn't certain what to think.

"Yes..." Rowena stated, fiddling with the chain around her neck.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go write a letter to my parents," Hermione said, leaving the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus went up to his room, opened a trunk and began tossing his black robes into it. He was quite determined to leave. Nothing good was coming of his holiday. He knew something was up but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a strong suspicion that Hermione's being here and their growing understanding of one another was no coincidence. In fact, he was quite certain it was Rowena's doing. But why? Was she punishing him or rewarding him?

He sat on the bed, deep in thought. He stayed that way for some time until there was a brisk knock at the door. He did not respond. The door opened a crack.

"Hear me out," Hermione whispered, slowly and quietly entering the room and closing the door behind herself.

"Why should I? And why in Merlin's name are you whispering?" Severus replied, spine stiffening automatically.

"This has nothing to do with any of what you think it does..." Hermione stated.

"What then, Miss Granger? Want a nice letter of recommendation for your internship?" He snidely remarked.

"No. Listen. What do you know about the old magic?"

The look of shock was plain on his face. He ought to have laughed at her or told her to leave, but he found himself saying "What is it _exactly_ that you want to know?"

**AN: You KNEW I wasn't going to let you off without a little bit of a cliffie. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Out of the kidness of my heart (and because I don't feel like studying anymore) I've whipped up a brand new chapter for you all. PLEASE REVIEW! :) Happy reading!**

**Chapter 25:**

_"I will show you fear in a handful of dust" –TS Elliot_

"Do you reckon they were made by the same silver-smith?" Harry asked Ginny, turning the mirror and ring over and over in his hands.

"I dunno. Did Sirius ever say where he got the mirror or when?" she asked.

"All he told me was that there were two of them. The one he gave to me and the other one that he had... and that the two could be used to communicate, like a walkie-talkie?"

"So, if you were to use it, he would see you and you would see him?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so. We never got the chance to try it out, but... if I had... if I had used it... he'd... he'd still be alive," Harry said, tears in his eyes.

Ginny hugged him tightly, until the moment of sadness passed.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

Harry handed her the ornate pieces and watched as she examined them closely, one at a time.

"The pattern is really interesting," she told him. "At first, I thought they were the same... but there are little differences."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Here, on the rings, the etching seems more flow-y... it's very pretty. It's a continuous unbroken pattern; I can see a beginning place or an end. And then there's the little nicks that look like flowers... right there... they are in different stages throughout the pattern. Some are in full bloom and others are buds," Ginny explained, and then picked up the mirror. "The etching here is so much deeper. It's really cut into the metal... which I don't think is silver. It's too heavy. And the deep etching is so precise. It looks like everything is perfectly measured out... it's too perfect too look flowing and natural. It's continuous pattern too, no beginning or end, but this one reminds me of those Celtic knot patterns and druid magic stuff that was mentioned in History of Magic class..."

"You actually remember something about History of Magic class besides that there were about a million boring goblin wars?" Harry laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued. "And the flowers on this one are all in full bloom, no buds or half open ones... They are the same pattern, but not really."

"Strange," Harry agreed.

"I guess we should see if the rings fit. I, mean, you do want to wear them right?" Ginny asked, looking Harry in the eye.

"Of course. They look a little big, though," he replied, slipping his father's ring on to his finger.

The ring was too big, but after a moment on his finger, it shuddered with magic and shrunk to fit perfectly.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Ginny, pulled off the ring Harry had bought and slid Lily's ring on in its place. It shrunk to fit her finger perfectly.

"They've been spelled," Ginny remarked, somewhat frightened.

"Can't be anything harmful... Sirius arranged to have them sent to me when I became engaged. The letter said as much, and somehow I can just feel that it's true."

"We should ask Hermione or Professor Rowena as soon as we get back to Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"I'll write Hermione right away."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I happen to have recently become acquainted with the term, along with some information about what it pertains to... but if your exacting way of marking Potions papers has taught me anything it is that one should always fact check with another reliable source," Hermione said.

"I see," Severus said, wondering when she found the time to browse Rowena's library extensively enough to find out about the old magic. "Tell me what you know, so I have somewhere to start from."

Hermione gave him the details of what she had just been told, in brief.

"Well, I'd say you're a more than a little informed on the matter. How long have you been researching this? No single book gives more than a fragment of what you have just told me," he remarked, tapping his chin with his index finger. "This library is very comprehensive on the matter, but let's just say we are both aware that you haven't been alone long enough this holiday to go over it all."

"That's irrelevant. What more can you tell me?" Hermione said, staring him in the eye with determination.

"Miss... Hermione... I'm not sure if you're aware but supper will be served very soon. Why don't we discuss it over our meal?" he proposed.

"No... I don't want to discuss this in front of Rowena."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Fine, meet me back here and a quarter to midnight then. Is that enough 'clock-and-dagger' for you?"

"Yes," she replied, slipping out of the room.

Severus began unpacking his things, brow furrowed in thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hermione was delivered Harry's letter at the dining table. She opened it hastily.

_Hermione:_

_Someone set me my parent's wedding rings. The letter claimed Sirius had arranged it before his death. Listen, that I don't doubt... but the rings are charmed. They sized themselves to our fingers. Ginny is worried giving the last spelled objects we encountered were horcruxes and that ended badly and all. Any advice?_

_Harry_

Hermione tossed the note and Rowena, who read it without being all too surprised.

"Interesting," Rowena said.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

Severus looked at the two of them quizzically.

"They are perfectly safe. I performed the spells myself; nothing harmful could have been added. They are designed to fit the wearers. No need to ever have them re-shaped the muggle way...Using muggle tools would ruin the fine goblin-forged white gold. Tell them as much, but leave me out of it," Rowena replied.

Hermione quickly scrawled a reply vaguely indicating that her research into the matter turned up the fact that Lily and James Potter's rings were simply charmed to fit the wearer as most high-quality goblin-forged gold rings are.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxx**

The grandfather clock in the hall indicated that it was just past 11:45. Hermione was running a minute late and she hoped he would still be forthcoming with information if she wasn't entirely punctual. She wore slippers to muffle the sound of her feet as she crept on her tiptoes to his room. If Rowena were to see this she would think something entirely inappropriate, she thought in passing. Then, she was at the door. She didn't knock, just turned the handle and let herself it.

"Good to see you made it," Severus whispered, lighting candles with his wand. "Might I add, it's interesting how remarkably quickly women change their minds from abusing a man for a mutual error in the morning to begging for his help and intellectual expertise in the afternoon, to sneaking into his chambers at night..." he drawled.

"Cut it out," she snapped.

"Fine... no way to treat someone who has something you want..."

"Would you rather I grovelled?" she countered, rising to her full height in defiance.

He sensed the swell of Gryffindor pride and had to suppress the urge to smile.

"Sit down," he instructed.

She sat on the floor, not seeing a chair, and crossed her arms over her torso.

"There are more items and enchantments to do with the old magic than those you listed. Prophecies for instance are supposed to be old magic. That's unverified though, but it fits the concept of all the old magic... mysterious, concerned with the evasion of death... all the usual preoccupations. There is the odd potion or two, but for your safety I will not be elaborating on those. Not only are the spells, processes and incantations dangerous, so too is the knowledge of them. There are reasons why my sister and I are prized and sought-after by less than savoury forces," he explained.

"Is that all you have to add?" she asked, somewhat rudely.

"No. The Ministry is rumoured to have wanted to control people's exposure to the old magical ways. That's why it took you months of research to know what you do, I am assuming. Curiously, they possess what is assumed by those in-the-know to be the largest old magic enchanted item... the Veil of Destiny... the barrier of life and death... the mortal divide. It has many names but I do believe you have seen it."

"From the duel in the Ministry..."

"Yes. No one knows how it works. Not even the Ministry. You see, the danger of burning books is that the people who burn them can't retrieve the information within them at a later date if it is required."

"Interesting..." Hermione said, crossing her legs and looking blankly ahead in thought.

"Would you like some tea?" Severus asked after they had sat a while in silent thought.

"Yes, please. Decaf?"

"Of course," he replied, summoning some with his wand.

"So, how did you manage to garner all this information?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, there are always prudent individuals who find hiding spots for things about to be destroyed... and children love uncovering hidden things," he replied, enigmatically.


End file.
